The Lord's Bride
by Chiiling
Summary: Years past since Naraku's defeat and danger has once again risen. With Sesshomaru's lands in danger, he asked his mate for help...only she doesn't know that he wants her! Using the danger to his advantage, he plans to have her before the Eastern Lord steals all of his lands. After all, how can he make her his Lady without being a Lord? SessKag
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Eight years. It has been eight years since the defeat of Naraku. The first four years was spent wallowing around in the future. But then the well opened, finally allowing her access to her true home. After saying her good-byes to her family, she had spent the last four years in Sengoku Jidai, Feudal Japan. Life in Edo wasn't so hard. She became the head priestess for this little village, a godmother or auntie to Sango and Miroku's three wonderful children, mother to an ever-growing fox demon and best friends with the most powerful half demon in Edo.

Four years ago when the well opened, she had thought to restart her life again with everyone, especially InuYasha. After all, he was the main reason she came back. After returning, things between us were relatively calm. InuYasha wouldn't complain so much, she'll watch over Rin and Sango and Miroku would tend to their children as Shippo went to train. It was a peaceful time now that Naraku and the jewel was gone but she couldn't help but feel lonely.

Everyone had moved on with their lives and here she was, lingering in a past affection with a guy who still can't get over his last love. It hurt a lot to know he had chosen the memories of a dead woman over a living one but she respected his choice. He would be faithful only to her and she couldn't fault him for it. That was two years ago, roughly six years in total, waiting for something that was never going to happen.

Now, she hopes to find someone strong enough to carry both her and dreams. With Shippo off training, InuYasha guarding the village and near-by villages from demons and the remaining members of her pack busy, she was left to tend to herself. Well, more percisely...she was left to watch over Rin now that Kaede sight have nearly made her blind. It happened when a snake demon managed to slip by InuYasha and headed for Rin. Kaede took the spray of venom when it attacked. She managed to purify the demon but it had costed Kaede her vision. Though she managed well for a blind woman, she still can't teach Rin the necessary things anymore and that left only her.

With Rin under her wing, it made for a very interesting confrontation with the one and only Lord of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshomaru. He was the much more attractive older brother of InuYasha and first son to the Great General Dog Demon of the West, InuTaisho. After InuYasha, she had started to look at other men. Koga was a definite no-no, since he's promised to Ayame but that didn't stop her from fantasizing about a certain someone's older brother.

The man was h-h-hot. You've got to be gay or you just like unattractive people to not notice that man. Pale skin, flowing waist length silver locks with short bangs, amber gold slit eyes, two magenta stripes on each cheek with matching eyelids and wrists, and a lavender blue hue for his crescent moon on his forehead. His clothes, after researching in the modern time, were a mix of both the Japanese and Chinese influence. His armor covers his entire midsection and extends over his left shoulder, looping around to attach in the back to form a spiky pauldron. The long flowing sash, along with his armor are both Chinese influences.

The actual fabric itself is a traditional Japanese kimono with two patches of red. Within the red patches are designs of red hexagon and flower crest, one at the collar and the other at his sleeves, leaving the rest of it, white. His pants, also traditional, appear balloon like, gathering around the ankle to allow him to wear comfortable black shoes with white stripes without tripping. The MokoMoko, always on his right shoulder, was just a manifested part of his power that couldn't be contained in human form.

Everything about this man screamed out two things. One: "Take me! Take me please!"; and two: "Power", and lots of it. He even carries two swords. The Tensaiga, the 'Sword of Life' or the 'Sword of Heaven', which he inherited from his father and the Bakusaiga, the sword created from his own power. With so much qualities on a man like this, it's no surprise his only downfall is his pride and his aggravating personality. Still, you weren't going to find another powerful male like him and being in such close quarters is difficult. She had a feeling if she wasn't responsible for Rin's health, education and plainly Rin herself, he wouldn't even give her a time or day, the arrogant man.

Sighing, she got up from her place under the Sacred Tree, where she has been musing in her thoughts. Dusting off the dirt, she picked up the basket she had carried with her when she left the hut in search for herbs and starting walking back. Thinking about Sesshomaru usually got her depressed. In Feudal Japan, Sesshomaru would be considered the top dog -no pun intended- and every demoness' dream man. Thinking this, she couldn't help but let a small laugh escape. Every woman's dream man he would be if he didn't make it his life's mission to destroy those poor woman's dream. Apparently, women were not his forte and a rude rejection just didn't seem to get through to most of the demonesses at court.

She continued to let her thoughts wonder as she allowed her feet to lead her back when she felt his power. Once a month, he would come to see her to inquire about his ward's progress. It brought a small smile to her lips when she thought about it. One of the most powerful and ruthless demons in Japan and he becomes a doting father when it came to his little girl, though he'll never admit it. Stopping, she came to a halt when she felt something was wrong. His youki was spiking all over the place and if she focused her reiki enough, she could sense his weakening youki. Concerned, she tried to trace the string of power as best as she could in the forest. After a few minutes of searching, she felt a large amount of youki in front of her and flung herself through the bushes. Collecting herself, she gasped at the display in front of her.

There, leaning against a battered tree was Sesshomaru,unconscious and bleeding. She couldn't understand what could have happened or who could have done such damage to a powerful demon such as him. Fearing for his life, she ran over to him, intending to check his vital signs when his left hand shot out and wrapped itself around her neck. Startled and gasping her air, she tried to reason with him when he started to emit growling noises.

"S-Ses-Sessho...maru...It's me...Ka-Kagome." When the growling increased, she tried to soothe him further with little facts about what they did or things of Rin. Eventually, the growling stopped, his grip loosen 'til she was release and his eyes which turned red when he started growling, returning to their normal gold hue. Catching the much needed air, she faced the demon lord and could see his confusion.

With as much care as she can, she ran her hand down the side of his face, wiping away little blood stains as she went. As she soothed him, he began purring slightly, probably from the soft stroking on his wounded flesh. When she was about to tend to his wounds, Sesshomaru started growling again. Grabbing her hand, he pulled Kagome into his chest, just as two demons in a similar armor to Sesshomaru, came from the very bushes she came out of moments ago. Turning, she saw that they were armed and they looked ready to use their swords...on her.

"Human! How dare you touch the great Lord Sesshomaru?! You shall pay dearly for your crimes with your life!" One of the men said. He took a step closer and was nearly hacked in two by Sesshomaru. Startled, the men retreated a step, confused about why their lord had just tried to kill one of his own. Before anyone could make a move, a loud screeching could be heard from behind the men. "Men! Have you found Lord Sesshomaru yet?!" squawked out from a very familiar voice. Noticing the distraction from the two men, Kagome focused some of her reiki to make a barrier, protecting both her and Sesshomaru from anymore unwanted attacks.

With her barrier in place, she looked up to see a toad demon, wearing a brown kimono while holding a staff with two heads approach. Sighing in relief, she gave a happy cry. "Oh Jaken, it's just you. Are these two guys with you?"

"Ah! Lady Kagome! It's you...and I see you have found my lord as well. Thank you for finding him. The Western Lands would truly be in peril if something happened to Lord Sesshomaru." Ignoring the stiffen the soldiers made, he walked up to them, only to hear Sesshomaru's growling getting louder. If he was not holding Kagome, Jaken and the two men would most likely be dead. "M-My Lord? It's me. Your ever faithful servant Jaken." With the growling continuing, Kagome had to place her hand on his cheek once more to calm him down. When he turned to her, she could see that his eyes where red again, but they were slowly returning to normal. With her OK, Sesshomaru slumped against her and have appeared to have fallen asleep. Not sure what to do, she turned to Jaken for help.

Shaking his head, he told her that he could not. "I am sorry Lady Kagome, but it would seem that Lord Sesshomaru does not wish to part with you."

"Then how am I suppose to tend to him if he doesn't get off? He's going to bleed to death at this rate."

Jaken motioned for the soldiers to come forward now that his lord was asleep. "They will help you. With the Lord in such a state, we can not possibly return to the palace for fear of him dying along the way. Please Lady Kagome, would you come with us?"

Confused, she simple tilted her head. Sesshomaru was asleep and a demon. His wounds would most likely heal by the time they returned to the palace...palace. "Sesshomaru has a palace?" Shaking his head, she waited until one of the soliders answered more elaborately.

"Not yet Mi'Lady. We are in the process of building it when we were attacked." Satisfied with his answer, she gestures for them to take the demon lord off her lap. When both men tried, Sesshomaru would growl some more and take a hold of Kagome's clothing, as if attempting to remain where he was. "The Lord will not release you until he is healed. I do not wish for this incident to be spread across the nation, so I ask once more. Will you come with us?" Not seeing much of a choice,she nodded before instructing them to build a raft to carry Sesshomaru in. With the two demons gone, it left her, Jaken and an unconscious demon lord. Looking down at the toad, she asked, "Who did this Jaken?"

'It was the Eastern Lord Mi'Lady." Still confused, she asked him more questions. "Why would he attack Sesshomaru?"

"Land Mi'Lady. As long as Lord Sesshomaru patrolled his lands, the Eastern Lord had manage to gain ground in the Western territory. But now that Lord Sesshomaru is building his palace, he will be able to govern his lands more efficiently. Of course that means he will have to return the land he was slowly taking from my Lord." Seeing where this conversation was going, she piped in. "And I take it the Eastern Lord doesn't want to give it back huh?"

"That is correct Mi'Lady. When overseeing the palace structure, the lord was ambushed. He could have easily killed them but the assassins were after the constructors. If the palace is not build, the Eastern Lord stands to steal more land before Lord Sesshomaru can officially make a claim on it and by then, the amount of land he could have gathered may be too big for Lord Sesshomaru to take back."

"So he plans on delaying the structure to distract Sesshomaru from reclaiming his lands. That jerk! It's not even his to start with! But Jaken, that doesn't explain why he's hurt. Sesshomaru's powerful and some assassins wouldn't be able to hurt him. What happened at the site?"

"Lord Sesshomaru was clearly winning the fight when one pulled out a bomb. Generally, those things cannot hurt our lord but it was fulled with reiki. When aimed at the workers, Lord Sesshomaru took the blast and was injured. Seeing the assassins escape, Lord Sesshomaru followed after them and did manage to kill them but was weakened with the amount of blood loss he had suffered." Understanding began to fill her mind. If the Eastern Lord wanted to distract Sesshomaru, it would make sense to send him far away from where the palace was being built. If he's a Lord, he probably knew about Rin and was going to use her as bait. That could be he only reason why they were headed for Edo. Looking down, she could see his labored breathing. Removing a strand of hair from his face, Kagome didn't see the look Jaken was giving her. He knew what the woman in front of him meant to his lord and why he wouldn't let go. He had hoped that the palace be built completely and fully staffed before bringing her there before the attack. Looking at his Lord now, he can understand why he choose her.

Hearing rustling from his right, both Jaken and Kagome turned to see the soldiers have returned and made the raft as she asked. Carefully placing the slumbering Lord on the raft, the two demons lifted their lord and began leading them in the direction of the palace. Pausing for a moment, she picked up a rock and started to carve out a message in the tree. Curious, one of the soldiers asked, "What's are you doing Mi'Lady?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm making a message for InuYasha, telling him where I'll be. I'll most likely not head back to the village and he'll come looking for me soon and follow my scent here. So this way, he won't get too upset about me leaving." Satisfied with her message, she followed behind the men, watching Sesshomaru's face for any signs of pain.

* * *

_**A/N: Finally started the SessKag fic I always wanted. This may take longer as I'm actually just writing straight out of my head but I hope it turns out good. The image cover will take a while since I haven't drawn it yet. InuYasha's sword will probably be misspelled when it comes up but I'm using the English version. Please excuse any misspelling, wrong usage of grammar and punctuation and character's information. I'll try to keep it as close as the actual characters but the actual story line didn't have this pairing so forgive me if some things change. I'll probably be writing another story along with this as a way to procrastinate but hopefully both comes out OK. They will be finish, make no mistake. Reviews and comments are welcome and I look forward to writing some more. I'll update perhaps once a week but I generally don't stick to this schedule and end up posting one chapter a day. Suggestions are always open since I got barely nothing in my head. Peace ya'll.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental._**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

It has been five centuries since he was born into the world, though in human terms, about nineteen. Roughly 300 years old when the death of his father and the birth of his half-brother InuYasha came about. To this day, InuYasha still bares the robe of the fire rat that father had given him before his death. It may be a symbol to him of father's devotion but it was a constant reminder him of what he had lost. For two centuries, he had spent hating his younger sibling and even less time loathing him. He never truly hated the boy. It was more of a rivalry. Being an only child, of course he did not wish to share his father with other. But that other had not only stolen him, but killed him as well. Though he may not have been directly involve, it was for the birth of said person that caused his death. One can only imagine the hate that stemmed from that fateful night.

Though he had spent the last 200 years hating InuYasha for their father's death, he truly begun to loath the boy recently. Why? For no only reason than existing. By merely breathing, he have taken the one thing he truly desired beside power. Just to stand there, he has gained the attention of the one person Sesshomaru would kill to have.

Kagome. Sweet sweet Kagome. That woman was an angel. An angel with a temper. Upon first meeting the girl, he had several thoughts. A few were 1) scantily clad, 2) human, 3)nuisance, and 4) interesting. How could a mere mortal woman barely dressed able to draw out a sword that neither he or his half-brother could pull out? That question plagued him to no end. Several times, he encountered InuYasha, purposely picking fights to gauge her reactions and skill. From them, he could tell that she was quick to defend, powerful but not trained and she had quite the mouth. Be it anyone else, they would have most likely either been killed or would have been smart enough to know not to speak to him in such a way.

Perhaps that was why he could never kill her? Nearly all the women he have ever met have in some way made a play for him, rather to gain status or title. Those women never interested him. He may not be an innocent of the flesh but he was far more reserved than the demonesses that cling to his person. With his superior nose, he could easily smell all the men the women had ever been with and it disgusted him. When he chooses a bed partner, it's one with as little partners as possible, not wishing to linger in the scent of another male. Although during mating, he never released inside a female before, No. The woman to bare his seed would be the one to bare his mark and his offspring.

At a younger age, he had a few times fantasize about those pups, but as he grew, the dream became just that, a dream. He had given up hope on ever having pups, with never finding the right female before. But now, he has found her, only for her to love another. It frustrated him knowing that the one woman he wanted, wanted another but it made him hate himself even more. It has on more than one occasion made it clear that he could never like humans, let alone love one, but then Rin stormed into his life, very much the same way she did and have placed herself within the confines of a heart he didn't know he possessed.

Thinking of Rin usually puts a small smile on his face. With Rin, comes peace but with Rin, comes Kagome. Though he was not truly happy of the way the battle took place, the outcome of it pleased him greatly. With Kagome teaching Rin, he had a chance to get her to understand him and see that he was the better of the two. The amount of time was not to his liking but that's to be expected. It was his own fault, since he had denied the emotions that she manage to rise up. It took two years before he accepted his feelings. When they had joined forces, it only served to strengthen whatever feeling he had already had at the time. By the time of Naraku's defeat, he was all ready to admit his fondness for the girl since he could not love her.

The four years he spent without her made him realize one things. If she's not around, life was boring. She would converse with him on things he knew nothing about, listen to any questions or opinions he may have and was generally enjoying his company as he was hers. Within the first two years, he was bombarded with exotic thoughts and dreams from his beast until he couldn't function anymore. Whenever he blinked, he saw her. Whenever he turned or paused for a moment, he swore he felt her. So after two years of constantly being plagued by his beast, he had given in and started visiting the old well, where her home was located.

He had thought that the well was sealed for InuYasha could no longer place though and Kagome had not shown for years, but it seems that her companions had not given up on her. They would occasionally come by the well and 'talk' through it, as if she would hear them. On nights when he was alone, he too would 'talk' through the well, in hopes of her arrival to be sped up. With his mind and beast in agreement, he had went to her companions in an attempt to understand them and hopefully, better liked. Her friends meant the world to her, so if they liked him, they would have nothing bad to say of him when he begins courting her.

The most useful was the one she took in as her own. Seeing as he was his intended's 'son', he made it a point to pay extra attention to his needs. Eventually, the young fox succumb to the idea of being trained in the way of the kitsunes. He wanted to become stronger so that he could protect his 'mama' instead of the other way around. Just before leaving, the baby fox gave him the much needed information he had carved. Apparently, the boy seemed to understand that I wanted his mother as my own and thought I was better than the latter. Smart lad.

Giving me the information, I learned that she wanted a family of her own, a home of her own and to be loved by a male hat would want her for all eternity. He could give her all those things she crave. He could give her the family she wanted, the pups he also wanted if it was birth from her, a male willing to love her beyond time and a home. He is a lord and as such, he will not have his lady living in a hut or whatever shelter he could provide for her. It had taken nearly a year, but he manage to come up with a blue print of the home he wanted. It would be a palace, befitting of a lord and lady. Thanks to his mother's help, he was able to find many of his father's loyal men and contractors to help build his dream home. It would take years to build wha he had in mind so the sooner it was built the better.

When the fated day came, four years ago, she had returned to the past. He had kept Rin in the village to keep tabs on everyone and to inform him of any changes to the well. Imagine his delight when he gotten word that his sweet angel had returned. He left for Edo immediately only to frown when he saw her. She was once again with InuYasha and looking quite happy. When she had called him 'brother' the frown took on a scowl. No! He did not want to be 'brother' to her. He wanted to be 'lover' or his more preferable term 'mate'. He had waited years for her and he was not about to give her up.

He may have waited years for her, but so had InuYasha. He was going to be'faithful' to the priestess now that the once more dead priestess is gone. It boiled his blood to know that to Inuyasha, she was the 'second choice' while to him, she was his everything. She had only to get him to see him the same way. Thanks to Rin, the opportunity came. Using his ward as an excuse, he manage to weasel his way in. He had learned that he valued family and friends above all else, she's overly merciful and that she was an innocent. The fight they had attested to this fact. When he slyly asked her if she wished to have children, she had told him that she would only ever have them with one man and that he would he the one she gives her first to. In response, he had questioned her virtue with the way she dressed and her knowledge of the opposite sex. In her rage, she nearly purified him but thankfully, she seemed to understand that her knowledge was not common knowledge in Sengoku Jidai.

It took some time to get back into her good grace, but it was worth it when she would look up at him with a warm smile, or his favorite, running up to him for a hug. He would always ask if she had a death wish, but she would always say, "Somebody needed a hug Mr. Grouchy Face.". It pleased him that she was not afraid of him for it made winning her over easier. Though building his palace was not. It was at first running smoothly until he had gotten word that the Eastern Lord was slowly taken his territory. It angered him, knowing someone would dare take his land, but it only fused his angry, knowing it was another Cardinal Lord. Had it been another one else, Sesshomaru would have out right killed them, but since it was another lord, he had to go through the demon's court system before acting and that could take years.

After five years, seven in total, it became clear that the Eastern Lord was deliberately ignoring the summons and claims, Sesshomaru grew agitated with the lack of response. His palace should have been finished a year ago, but with the interference of the East, his home was not only incomplete but his priestess was growing alarmingly depressed. It seemed as InuYasha has finally chosen and it was not his darling Kagome. Though glad that the boy was foolish enough to let such a female go, he was not happy that the choice was making his intended unhappy. Vowing to make his chosen one happy for as long as he lived, he stayed at the site of the construction for nearly a month at time, even helping with the building itself, just to see his home done and to fully staff it so that his female would have a home to call her own. He had been personally building the nursery when shouting could be heard.

Looking around, he could see demons, rogue demons attacking his workers. Obviously working for the Eastern Lord -no demon in the right mind would attack a demon with a Daiyokai nearby- Sesshomaru protected his home and the constructors. He learned long ago that the eastern Daiyokai was stalking, hoping to prevent him from finishing his home and reclaiming his land. But he was Sesshomaru, otherwise known as the 'Killing Perfection' and he'll build his home for his intended, even if he had to build it himself.

Clearly not going to win the battle, the assassins aimed a bomb a the workers. Thinking of their foolishness, he steped in front of it, never knowing that it was filled with reiki. When it had gone off, Sesshomaru was left standing, bloody and injured from the attack. Bot bothering to wonder why demons had bombs full of reiki, he followed the retreating demons, slaughtering as he went. He took a couple of more reiki filled hits but he manage to kill them all. Weakening, he had enough sense to realize that the demons were headed to Edo, where Kagome and Rin where. not only was he aiming to take his land, but he was trying to take his intended and ward as well.

Tired, he only mustered enough youki to detect Kagome within the forest. Heading towards her direction, Sesshomaru didn't see a demon, lying in wait for him until it was too late. The demon had manage to bite into his right shoulder, dripping venom into his body. Ripping the demon off, he sprayed the demon with his own poison. Breathing hard, he flared out his youki so that Kagome or one of his men would find him.

Nearly unconscious, he barely registered that Kagome had found him, only realizing that someone had found him in a weaken state and that said person could kill him. Lashing out, it took some time to gather his thoughts and realize it was Kagome. When his beast calmed down enough, he felt Kagome's cool hand stroking his cheek, making him pur slightly. Enjoying the touch, he growled louder when he felt two more signatures coming towards them. Pulling the startled girl to him, he growled and attacked one of his men when he insulted her. How dare he?! She is to be their Lady! Granted they didn't know, but he did and that was enough! Even when Jaken had appeared, his beast didn't relinquish its hold. Only when Kagome had assured him that it was safe that he fell into the ever pulling slumber.

Even asleep, he was conscious to her being. Whenever she tried to move away from him, he would tighten his hold on her. He vaguely recall hearing her give orders but it brought an inner smirk to his face. Already she was playing the role of a Lady. He could vaguely hear a conversation before he was lifted up in a make shift raft of some sort. He was about to growl again when he felt the soft skin of his intended. If she wanted to move him somewhere safe, he behave. After all, she is to be his and if tending to him makes her happy, who was he to deny her, her pleasures?

It could have been seconds, minutes, hours or even day before he felt the jostling of movement. Opening his left eye, he turned his head slightly to a hot spring. What's more amazing was that he was half-dressed and that his intended was in the waters, naked. He couldn't stop the growl that came out. Apparently it was loud enough for her to hear since she turned around and gave him an eye full of soft pale globes, with pink dusty nipples as water ran down their mounts. Her delicate hands were since in her wet black tresses as her blue eyes grew large. Half her body was submerge but that didn't stop the erection he was now sporting through his hakama. He may be in heaven but something tells him he's not going to be in there for very long.

"S-Sessho...ma...ru?"

* * *

_**A/N: OK. I know that Kagome is technically married to InuYasha now but I didn't feel like finding a reason for why they got divorce (If they even could back then) and killing him off was a no-no since I need him later, so they are both single in my story. Sesshomaru got both arms and in the manga, her eyes are blue. Like I said, I'll try to update once a week but it's more of a go-with-the-flow kind of thing with me. Reviews and comments are welcome. Please forgive any misspelled words,wrong grammar and punctuation, etc. and hope you enjoy chapter 2. Chapter 3 is coming soon. Probably later today or tomorrow with the way my mind works. I didn't have time to post a picture for this fic yet so I took my only drawn Inuyasha picture (I'm not kidding. It's the only picture of this show I have) and posted for the cover. It'll probably change later on but for now, it will be the cover image.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental._**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

***Light Lemon Ahead***

Staring her in the face was a now awaken demon lord. Since he was asleep at first, she didn't really mind stripping in front of him. But now that he was awake, and clearly looking intently at her naked wet body, she was starting to feel self-conscious. Trying to cover up whatever she could, she manage to use her right hand to cover both of her nipples and her left arm, running down her body, covering her already concealed private part. Twisting so that he could only see part of her body, she mustered up enough courage to ask for a reply. "L-Lord S-Sesshomaru? How long h-have you been up?"

Seeing how his eyes were nowhere focused on anything but the water droplets rolling down her body, she released some of her reiki. She released enough to give him a jolt and snap him out of his daze. Immediately she wished she hadn't done it. When blue clashed with gold, the first thing she could see was lust. Lust, want and desire. Raw sexual desire. There was so much emotions swirling around in his eyes that she could hardly believe it was the same demon that was on his back but moments ago, unconscious and still injured. Now, he was a conscious demon on his back and he was making his intent clear. He wanted her. And back.

Perhaps it was from his weaken state that such an emotion was brought forth? He never showed an interest in her before so why would he now? It would explain why Daiyoukais were excessively proud and arrogant. If becoming weak makes you aroused by a female you had no interest in before, one wouldn't want to be in such a condition either. Surprisingly, it did nothing to dampen her own growing arousal as he continued to take seek peeks at her. Unable to handle the amount of staring coming from the powerful male, she licked her lips, watching as the demon followed the movement of her tongue.

o0o

He watched as her little pink tongue came out of between her soft pink lips to lick her suddenly dry lips. It started out from her left corner, trailing its way across her bottom lip to end at her upper right corner. Watching it recede back into its cavern, he felt his shaft stiffen some more. He watched as she fiddled and fidget, trying to hide her beautiful body from his prying eyes, but he had already gotten a glimpse of it and he wanted it. Bad.

But he was a Daiyoukai and he'll maintain his honor, if for no other reason than to maintain hers. She was too innocent to be branded the mate of a unhonorable Daiyoukai. No. He will wait for her as he have been. After all, the best things come to those who wait. Finally breaking contact with her heavenly body, he made a gesture o his own. "Priestess, why is this Sesshomaru undress?" Gathering whatever words she could, she tried to find the right words to not anger him further.

"You were bloody so I was going to wash you, then tend to your wounds. I was just starting to get you clean when you awoken." Raising his left brow, he merely gave her a look. "It appears as if you were merely bathing."

'And had this Sesshomaru not made a sound, you still would.' He thought. He could see her stammering out words but he wasn't focusing on it. In her attempt to sooth him, she had removed her arms from her bosoms and it was in plain view now that he was facing her. Seeing her globes shake and bounce from her little movements had Sesshomaru aching. He must had move for Kagome face etched into one of worry as she ran to him. And, she may not have noticed or forgot her own nudity when she climbed out of the water and her womanhood was even more in his line of vision then her breast.

"No! Sesshomaru, you mustn't move! You may reopen whatever wounds that have closed on the journey here." Placing her hand on his shoulders to push him back down, she was surprise when he didn't budge. She looked at his body and saw that his wounds were healing nicely but with all the blood stains, she really couldn't tell.

Sesshomaru allowed her to examine his body. He is her intended and his body would be hers one day so what was the hurt in letting her get acquainted with it early? Looking at her face, he saw as she looked over every injury he had. Occasionally, as if unaware of her own movements, she would reach out and touched his flesh. Closing his eyes, he had to prevent himself from growling in pleasure. Eventually, her hand strayed to his MokoMoko and he had to stop himself jumping the poor girl. The soft hum of her power in her skin came into contact with his fur is a sweet and gentle caress, like that of a lover.

He had dreamed many a night of this scene, where she would touch him like a lover, moving her body against his as she seek out her pleasures from him. She would touch and kiss every flesh she could get as she made her way down his body. He stopped his train of thought when he no longer felt her hands on him. Opening his eyes, he saw her moving away from him shyly. Unable to help himself, he had to ask her.

"Little one, why do you move from this Sesshomaru? Am I not appealing to your eyes that you must run from this Sesshomaru?" Seeing her eyes grow wide, he had to hide the smirk that tried to form on his face. His little angel was attracted to him. Without the water diluting her scent, he could smell the arousal on her. Feinting ignorance, he made his youki raise slightly, to display his displeasure.

o0o

Oh no. He was mad. Was it because she touched him without his permission? Or was it because it was just her? When she had gotten closer to him, trying to get him to lay back down, she noticed his problem. It could be a demon thing but didn't recall any other demon sporting a 'friend' down there after battle. Maybe it was a men thing? You know, waking up to morning wood?

When she had moved away, she felt her reiki rise in response to his rising youki. Maybe he found out about her attraction to him? He is a demon after all, and a heighten sense of smell came with the package. Hoping he couldn't smell her sexual desire rise, she paled slightly when she saw him sniffing the air. Suddenly, she was on her back as Sesshomaru trapped her underneath him. For an injured man, he sure move fast.

"Why do you move?" He asked again. Blushing madly, she tried to look everywhere but at Sesshomaru. He had her pinned to the ground, stark naked and wet, and demanding an answer she was not willing to give.

Moments passed by before Sesshomaru smelled the air again. Whatever he was smelling was making a huge effect on the emotionless jerk since he was groaning. Struggling a bit, she was about to demand he release her when she felt him nuzzled her collar. Freezing where she was at, she finally truly registered in her head that she was naked and there was a hungry Daiyoukai above her, intending to devour her bit by bit. Scared yet not afraid, she pushed the demon lord enough to draw his attention. "Why?" was all she asked. Sesshomaru stayed quiet for a while, seemingly gathering his words.

"Because this Sesshomaru wants to."

Because...he...wants to? But that didn't make any sense! He didn't love her and she may be attracted to him but not enough to give her body to him...right? Dear Gods, she couldn't believe that she was debating on giving away her virginity to a man who cared nothing about her. Trying to hold back the tears, she infused her reiki into her hands and pushed as hard as she could. Not expecting the push, Sesshomaru was pushed off the nearly weeping priestess. Gathering her body close, she huddled into herself and started crying.

o0o

Confused, Sesshomaru didn't understand why she was crying. One moment she was kinda relaxed under him and the next, he was shoved off and she was crying. "Priestess, why do you cry?" He was even more confused when her watery eyes glared back at him. "My name's Kagome! Not priestess!" Not sure why this was upsetting her, he tried again.

"Kagome, why are you crying?"

He watched as her eyes grew larger and more tears fell. Reaching out to her, he was shocked when he felt her reiki. It had built a barrier around their mistress in her distressed state. Ignoring the stinging pain in his hand, he tried once more. "Why do you cry when this Sesshomaru speaks your name as you wish?" He could hear sniffling. "It-It's 'cuz you said my name!" She wailed out.

He had known the woman since she was fifteen summers and it has been ten years since, making her 100 season, twenty-five summers or twenty-five years of age and he still can't understand the woman. She was crying because he had said her name? Will she kill herself if he called her family name? Fearing it may be true, he vowed never to use it. He wouldn't need to since she will inherit his. Trying to understand, he tried to calm her. "Koishi, you cry for this Sesshomaru speaking your name? Do you dislike this Sesshomaru so that he may not even utter your name?"

"What? No! It was just that-you rarely used my name so it surprised me was all." He watched as she grew quiet as he had moments ago. "You...you called me 'Koishi' just now. Why? We...we aren't together." Hearing she had caught his slip, he debated on telling her the truth. Looking at the crying woman, he decided to answer he question truthfully, while withholding some of the truth.

"This Sesshomaru has held some affection for you for some time now. It has come to the point were not being in the line of sight can get this Sesshomaru upset." Inching closer, he manage to bring Kagome into the folds of his arms, her back to his bloody chest. "The thought of even the young fox you have taken in and made your own has this Sesshomaru seething with jealousy. Seeing you with my half-brother tears at this Sesshomaru's heart with envy." Placing his chin on her head, he inhaled her unique scent. "This Sesshomaru wants you above all else. I wish to have your love." Turning her around, he placed her back underneath him.

"I want everything." He brought down his lips to seal over her own as he kissed her. He desperately wanted to taste her and now that she wasn't rejecting him, he got a chance to. Biting her bottom lip, he waited until she cried out in alarm before sticking his own tongue into her wet cavern.

He never have done this with another female, the act to intimate. He only wished to share taste with his chosen one. To him, she was sweet. Sweet with a hint of flavor. Almost like strawberries. Rin had once made him eaten the fruit and he had develop a taste for the treat and it made it even better, knowing his intended tasted the same. Allowing her to breathe, he moved down to her chin, nibbling her flesh. His right hand went and squeeze her right bosom, testing the weight and size. She was not overly big but she was not small. In his opinion, she was the right size. She had a little meat on her, showing she has been fed well. He never liked the demonesses at court. They were all fake. Trying to be something that they were not. But here was Kagome and she was real. Everything about her was real to him.

He would have continued his foreplay had his retainer not interrupted them. "Lady Kagome, are you in need of assistance in bathing Lord Sesshomaru?" Growling at the annoying toad, he stopped glaring when he heard the woman beneath him laugh. "No Jaken, I'm not. Sorry. He woke up and is now harassing me. Can you wait a bit more please?"

"That is splendid news Mi'Lady. Mi'Lord, I hope for a speedy recover. I shall inform the soldiers of your awakening and have them hunt for games. Please, enjoy your bath my Lord and Lady." With that, Jaken went silent. After a moment, Kagome busted out laughing. Looking down at her, he couldn't keep the laughter from rising as well.

"It would seem as my men and retainer are now aware of our situation."

"Yes. Yes they are."

"Perhaps we should bath? This Sesshomaru is in need of a bath, just as you are."

Giggling, she rolled out from under him as she headed towards the spring. Pausing at the edge, she turned her head. "Hey Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you speak in third person?" Blinking once, he got up and headed towards the spring as well. Picking up Kagome, he smirked. "Because this Sesshomaru wants to."

* * *

_**A/N: And here is chapter three. Its a light lemon so not much action. I read a lot of stories where Kagome takes an extra long take to accept Sesshomaru feeling or Sesshomaru doesn't tell her he loves her until she's ready to walk. So I made his intentions known early to avoid dragging it out later in the story. I'm quite please yet on satisfied. It feels like something was missing in this chapter. Hopefully, I add it in the next chapter. We're going to finally see what the Inu-Tachi are up to! Please excuse the wrong grammar, spelling, etc. Reviews and comments are welcome as always. I feel like doing a Spain and Romano (Spamano) or Alucard and Seras (AluSer). Hm...my mood, my mood. Peace ya'll. Until next time. **_

([∂]ω[∂])~ America!/(=ヮ=)૭ ~veee!


	4. Chapter 4

**_DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental._**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Having her here in his arms as they both washed away the day's grimace was like a dream to him. Both of them naked and wet, though, he was half-dressed and in a little pain, he would rather be suffering through it than have her stop. Her dainty fingers were currently washing away the dried blood that had accumulated throughout the day. He was not sure where she had gotten the cloth she's using at, but he was enjoying her attention. She was paying extra care to not press too much pressure against his healing wounds and giving little remarks on his healing abilities.

"Being a demon must be nice, you heal so fast." Her finger was tracing the little scars on his body as she watched his cuts heal. Mesmerized as she was, she probably did not notice how her finger and attention was going further down his body. Stopping the pleasure filled groan that was about to escape, he grabbed her wandering hand and lifted it to his mouth to place a small kiss. Seeing her blush a fierce red, he chuckled lightly as he turned her about and made her sit on his lap, close yet not completely on his growing member. Just enough to tease her with what is to come.

With her now in his lap, he set about grooming her. Using the same cloth she used on him, he washed her as best as he could, washing away the blood on it before he started wiping her body. Starting with her left arm, he started with her hand first. He began to roll the cloth around each finger before moving down to the pad. Wiping at the as time as he message her hand, he was rewarded with a soft mewl. Trying not to thrust his hips against the too trusting girl, he focused his ever-growing exotic mind on cleaning her.

With her hand done, he went up her arm, stopping at her elbow to push the pad of his thumb in the shallow arch of her arm. Giving her a little message, he took pleasure in the happy glow coming off the relaxed priestess. Going the rest of the way up, he was enjoying the way she shuddered as he ran his hand across the top of her breast, purposely ignoring them as he repeating the process to her other arm, taking pride in the disappointed sound she let out. Vaguely, he wondered how he would manage to get the young priestess away from the ever-watchful eye of his younger brother.

o0o

He was going crazy. It has been hours since she went out and still she has yet to return. It was usual for her to linger when she goes out to pick herbs, enjoying the freedom she gets when she escapes the confinements of the village. However, today was not normal. Typically, she will return before nightfall but she has not shown up at Kaede's hut at all since then. Maybe something happened to her. She may be powerful but the woman possessed a gentle soul. She will rather be attacked before protecting herself. Groaning, he could already imagine several different scenarios where each outcomes end with her fatally wounded or taken captive for lord knows what. She is an attractive female so he can only guess. Growling, he paced around the hut, trying to ignore the voices of those around him.

"Inuyasha, ye must stop pacing. Kagome is a smart child and she knows to take shelter as light fades into dark. Be calm and wait for her return. Ye be wearing out the floor with all ye stalking about." spoke Kaede as she poked he fire that was cooking her meal, as well as Rin and the rest of the Inu-Tachi, minus Shippo. She still looked the same after all these years and still thought she was in perfect health to cook, being nearly blind. Thankfully, Kagome had taught Rin how to cook, so the little teenager was fixing the meal as Kaede attempted to cook. Ten years since she met Sesshomaru, eight since she stayed with Kaede and two as Kagome's apprentice, Rin looked anything but a commoner. Sesshomaru would deliver her clothing so often that Kagome had thought to build another hut just to put Rin's extra clothing in. Right now, she was wearing a two-layer kimono. The first was as usual, a light dull orange with red orchids designs at the helm of her kimono. The second was a dull grey, with swirls, also at the helms.

"She's right Inuyasha," Miroku told the pacing half demon, "Kagome is not helpless anymore. She will be fine. The only danger to her here is you and that's when you are disturbing her bathing time."

Glaring at the monk, Inuyasha set about growling at his friend, watching the way he grabbed the bowl of food from Kaede's hand and handed them out to the beings in the hut. After eight years, Miroku still wore his dark purple monk's clothing, along with his staff, same piercing eyes and a gold earring, as well as an extremely short ponytail at the base of his head. Inuyasha saw him handing a bowl to each of his two girls before he sat down and reached over to lay his only boy into his lap, relieving Sango of the job of constantly watching over the child.

Sango changed little, yet so much at the same time. Her figure gained more weight as she had more children; she was slightly taller, around the same height as her husband Miroku now. She still wore the same kimono as she did then, only now her hair was longer, and she kept it untied. Her face, which used to have a girlish look to it, grew more womanly, just as Kagome's had. He too watched as she grabbed a bowl her herself as she switched her attention periodically to her three children and her husband then back to her own bowl. As usual, Kirara would be by her side but she hand taken more to being used as a couch by the two munching girls. Rin was beside Kaede as she always was and was eating too. The hut was crowded but it was so warm, giving the home-like feeling Inuyasha rarely had as a child.

He envied them. They all had a place to go and belong to but here he was, still lingering in the past. He had thought that he had moved on, but clearly, that was not the case. He tried to love Kagome as she deserves but he couldn't. He no longer saw her as Kikyo but the past always has a way to interject itself into his happiness. Fearing that subconsciously, he was in love with Kagome as Kikyo, he chose to let her go, claiming to love his former priestess more. He rather her be loved by another male, who would never confuse her for another, then let her live with him, constantly wondering if he loved her or her former self.

"It's alright Inuyasha," Sango spoke up, "If something happened to Kagome, you would know. You two are best friends after all. You will feel something if that was the case. She is a big girl now. She doesn't need her big strong big brother to watch over her anymore." Inuyasha blushed, turning into a tomato as they all snickered. They liked to make fun of him for being over protective but he could not help himself. He had spent two years with her, protecting her from Naraku, four years thinking of if she'll ever return to the past, two years debating on if he truly loved her or not and another two years acting as her big brother. Though he was only slightly above 200 years old, roughly fifteen in human years, he still considered himself her big brother. He lived more years than she did after all.

Turning around, he left the hut, telling them that he was going out in search of her. Running to her usual area of herb picking, he picked up tracks of her scent. He followed it until he landed in an area that had the stench of blood, demon's blood, and lots of it. Looking at the area, he saw a battered tree and wrecked grass trail. 'There wasn't a struggle so she wasn't kidnapped at least.'

Taking a bigger sniff, he managed to deduce the blood as Sesshomaru's. Knowing Kagome, seeing someone or rather anything injured, she probably offered to help, and since it was a friend, she will feel even more inclined to help. Sniffing around, he could make out the toad's scent and two others, whom he assumes were Sesshomaru's men. Just as he was about to follow their trail, something caught his eye. Twirling, he saw someone had marked the tree. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was a message...to him.

_Inuyasha. I will be gone for a while. Sesshomaru's hurt and I am taking care of him. I want you to stay but I know you so you will probably follow anyway. If you do, then I want you to get my stuff so I can better take care of him. Hope to see you soon. _

_ -Sincerely Kagome_

Blinking at the letter, he could not help but puff in his chest. That Kagome. Even when caring for others, she worries about him. Scratching out the message, he made his way back to Kaede's village to inform his friends of his discovery before heading out. He was just starting to get bored. Looks like he is going on another adventure, for being in such close proximity with his half-brother usually makes for an interesting time.

o0o

After finishing their bath, Kagome and Sesshomaru returned to the campsite Jaken had picked and saw that a medium size buck, also known as an adult deer, was roasting above a fire. It was skinned, gutted, and cleaned so Kagome could eat it. It must have been cooking for a long time because one of the soldiers handed her a piece of meat, which he just cut from the cooking deer, on a large leaf.

"Oh, thank you very much." Receiving a blushing nod, she tried to sit down at the base of a tree when she was pulled into Sesshomaru's lap. Giving him a blush of her own, she went about eating her meal as she listened to the conversation going on around her.

"Have you confirmed the perpetrator's ring leader? It was no mere coincidence that the attacks have been aimed at this Sesshomaru's palace."

"No Milord. While it is plainly obvious who's leading the attacks, we do not have enough evidence to go to the other Cardinal Lord's to seek their help." Not pleased in the less, he started to growl when he felt Kagome pat his arm. Returning to a more calmer state, he ate his share, avoiding spilling the dripping oil from the deer onto her. "Is there a way to prevent further attacks on this Sesshomaru's palace as it's being built so that thisSesshomaru can focus on the whereabouts of the leader without worrying about my men being slaughtered behind my back?" There were several opinions floating through the air before Kagome piped in her two cents. "I'll do it."

Getting four sets of heads looking her way, Kagome finished the container of water Jaken had handed her while they were talking. "Yeah, I am a priestess so I can put a barrier around the palace. I'm not sure how strong it'll be or how big but with Sesshomaru's power and help, I can probably make it hold long enough for me to gather help."

"Gather help?"

"Yeah, remember Naraku? When I was traveling around, I made many friends along the way. If I ask them, they could probably help with getting information on the Eastern Lord." Pleased with her logic, she gave a triumphant smile. Reaching over, she grabbed another slice of meat. "But Milady, there should be no reason for you to do such things for us. It would be a burden to travel around all Japan for people you have never met before."

"I'm different from most people. I cannot sit by while innocent people are being attacking for one person's selfish desire. If I can help, I will. It was either you all accept my help or I'll do it anyway, behind your backs, though, knowing Sesshomaru, he would most likely catch on." Hearing her selflessness want to help them, the soldier that had previously tried to attack her bowed deeply. "Please forgive my rudeness earlier. I did not know you were our lord's intended."

Nodding, she just waved it off. "It's OK. I'm used to people attacking me first before becoming friends." She took another bite before looking up at Sesshomaru, who was surprisingly quiet now. "Intended?" Purposely ignoring the 'Milady' part, she watched as Sesshomaru tried to look anywhere but at her. The man was hiding things from her and she will uncover them before she even thinks about becoming his anything. Secrets where a relationship's enemy and if she is to be with Sesshomaru, than he is going to have to be honest about whatever it is that he is thinking. Without realizing it, she was yawning and rubbing the Sandman's sleeping sand from her eyes.

"Milady, are you tired?" Jaken piped up, "We can rest for the night before continuing now that Lord Sesshomaru is mostly healed." Seeing the logic in Jaken's reasoning, she agreed to his suggestion. Just before nodding off, she warned Sesshomaru that Inuyasha was coming, enjoying the way his eyes widen just a bit before closing her own eyes and snuggled deeper into his heat, using his Mokomoko as a pillow and blanket as sleep claimed her.

* * *

_**A/N: Here's chapter 4. And thanks to my wonderful beta, I Love The Stuff I Comment On, saving me the work of editing (LOVE YOU~), I'm going to enjoy writing the story more. I would say my typical ritual of grammar and spelling but she took care of that for me to the loving woman. Reviews and comments are welcome and checkout I Love The Stuff I Comment On stories too. Love her stories. Till next time and next chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental._**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 5_**

It was close to dawn when Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha's presence. Thanks to the overnight rest, he had healed quite nicely and was feeling energized. He trusted his men to guard him or wake him if something major was happening. For a moment, he worried if Inuyasha was going to make a scene. Kagome was still sleeping in his arms, Jaken resting against the base of a tree and one of his soldiers was on alert while the other was catching up on his sleep. Seems they had taken turns guarding the group last night. He would have to make a mental note to employ the two as guards for Kagome. They would have had more time in his priestess' presence and are more than likely understand her ways better than any other guard he placed on her.

As Inuyasha's youki got closer, he could see his soldier gearing to attack. Giving him the signal that it was friendly, the guard relaxed somewhat as he waited for the half demon's arrival. To Sesshomaru's surprise, Inuyasha had not busted through the trees, swinging Tetsusaiga around like a maniac and ranting on about how he had kidnapped Kagome. He was even more shocked when he and Inuyasha looked each other in the eye before he took a seat next to him, placing an unusually large yellow bag beside him. From there, Inuyasha looked at each member in the group, from the slumbering priestess in his arm, the sleeping toad, the one awake guard and the awaking guard. Turning to Sesshomaru, he merely inclined his head by pointing to Kagome with his chin.

"She been asleep on ya long?" It seems the gods were going to give him a fine day today since Inuyasha seemed to have matured since he last saw the boy. Sesshomaru too looked down and nodded his head. "Yes. She's been asleep since yesterday night." Curious as to why Inuyasha was being civil, he had to ask why, hoping not to change the sudden attitude adjustment in his brother. "Why are you being so civil with this Sesshomaru? One would almost predict your nature of running into this clearing, demanding for the girl as you wave your sword about." He became more shocked when Inuyasha merely chuckled.

"Two years ago, I may have but I've seem to have calmed down some. Kagome said I had too much 'testosterone' built up and needed a way to relieve it. I have actually been helping the villagers with their farm work and building extra huts and shelters for winter. All the work seems to have its effect. I don't yell as much and I'm much calmer. I just needed an outlet of sorts." Looking at his brother, he could see that the change was astonishing. "Weird to see me so mature isn't it? I'm not so sure I am used to it either, ya know? I spend two centuries with this 'potty mouth' as she calls it and suddenly, it's like I'm a changed man."

Looking at him now, he had to agree. Through the boy looked the same, wearing the red kimono, silver dog-ears on top his silver hair so similar to his own with similar eyes, and bearing the same scent, he would have thought him an impostor. Many say that the male species take longer to mature than their counterparts, but it would seem to be true. He vaguely wondered if he was the same way at his age. Though the change was welcome, it left him feeling strange. Inuyasha had change drastically in the last eight years. From a lone half demon against the world to the most powerful half demon in Japan with friends in every direction. Sesshomaru felt like he had always known the boy, but looking at the calmer half demon, he was beginning to wonder if he knew him at all. He snapped out of his thoughts when Inuyasha chuckled again.

"My change really left ya stumped huh? Don't worry. You'll get used to it." Seeing the confused look on Sesshomaru's face, he continued. "Kagome's traveling with ya right? Though ya seem fine to me, there's gotta be something strange going on if it manage to injure even _you_. Kagome's like my sister now and I have to watch out for her. Though ya seem to be doing a good job at that huh brother?" Now Inuyasha's change may have shocked him, but he knew sarcasm when he heard it. The tone Inuyasha used though was not one of resentment but humor. Seeing him eye his guards in anything but hatred was something he did not think could happen in this life...or the next. "Gonna wait for her to get up on her own?" Inuyasha asked the demon lord.

He nodded. He wanted her well rested so that they can travel easier. Looking down, Sesshomaru recalled a portion of his talk with Inuyasha. "Sister? I had thought you'd be her mate by now?"

"Nah. I couldn't give her the love that she needed, so I let her go...I can see the gears in your brain moving. Why am I telling you this? Well, with my head in a submissive state, I can think clearer. I can pretty much read a person's mood. That's why I didn't attack. She wasn't in danger and I didn't feel a threatening aura around."

For some reason, he thanked whatever god was out there for the change in Inuyasha. Years ago when he accepted his feeling for Kagome, he knew that one day he would have to make peace with his brother. It would be hard; both spending the majority of the latter's life hating each other. However, for her, he'd make peace with the devil himself if that's what she wanted. Sesshomaru heard tales where the greatest of men become the greatest of fools because they all fell in love. At the time, he scoffed at the very idea of he, himself, becoming one. Now, he can understand why a change can happen. The woman that they love, can either build a man or crush him and Sesshomaru planned to succeed with not only his honor intact, but with a mate who he can proudly call his own.

Turning his attention back to the half demon, Sesshomaru thought perhaps he would be willing to help him in his quest to save his lands and win Kagome's heart. It's not everyday where the brother you had thought hated you just ten minutes ago suddenly became an understanding brother that doesn't seem to hold any hatred towards you. Inuyasha is powerful, nearly as powerful as he, and it should make defending his palace easier. When Kagome becomes his mate, Inuyasha would either visit regularly or live permanently there at the palace with them. The other members of her pack declined his offer two years ago, claiming to want to protect the village and the well when Kagome was not there. He had not thought to ask Inuyasha, thinking he would out right refuse him but he was wrong. Perhaps he could persuade the boy into staying at the palace. He would rather have a powerful ally at hands than one at day's travel.

"Inuyasha, would you be willing to help this Sesshomaru in his time of crisis? I know that we may not have been the best of brothers or on the best of terms, but I find that I am in need of your service. Kagome has already given her consent toher aid but this Sesshomaru still wishes to know if you agree with her choice or will we have a turmoil at every turn?" Thinking a moment, Inuyasha shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. I'll help. If I don't, I'll never hear the end of it from her. Since she's going to be your mate, I take it your ready to accept me right?"

If Sesshomaru thought he was shocked before, he was just thrown for a loop. How had Inuyasha known his intentions? He'd never let it slip in front of the boy before had he?

"Calm down. Rin told me. Around the time I was starting to control my temper, Rin came up to me and asked if I was okay with the two of you together. Of course, I wasn't but she told me that you've been in love with her for a long time and that you and Kagome both deserve some happiness. Even told me that the palace you're building is for her. That's love man, and you've got it bad."

"And you? Are okay with... this? With this Sesshomaru and Kagome being together?"

"At first, I wanted to hunt you down and kill you but I kept replaying the little girl's words in my head over and over until I became numb. I did not feel any resentment, anger, or even hatred. Just... nothing. I thought about telling her but it's your secret to tell, not mine." Seeing Jaken beginning to rise, Inuyasha too rose and dusted off the dirt from his pants. While Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were talking, the guards had gone hunting and had returned with a boar. Checking it, Inuyasha gave them the okay to start skinning and gutting it. It was weird, seeing his men take orders from someone other than him and that someone was a half demon to boot.

Perhaps he was the only one stuck in the old ways. He had thought he moved on when he accepted his feelings for a human but it looked like he was not ready to face all of reality. With his men acceptance of him, having Inuyasha around would be easier. "Just so you know, I wanted to call ya out on those so called 'feelings' but seeing as how she's in your lap and wrapped in your Mokomoko-sama, I can pretty much guess that your feelings are true. I won't stand in your way but I won't tolerate you hurting her either." Approving of Inuyasha's terms, he nodded, more than self-pleased that things seem to be going his way. At this rate, Kagome will be his mate before the palace was finish and by then, he wants the business with the Eastern Lord done.

"Oh yeah, another thing. That girl will sleep for hours on end. It's easier to wake her up now or else you'll be staying here another day."

o0o

How difficult can it be to get rid of one demon? Granted, he's a Daiyoukai, but even they will weaken at some point. For years now, he had slowly and quietly crept his way into the Western territory, ever mindful of when Sesshomaru would catch on. He had hoped that the demon lord would not catch on so soon, at least not until he had successfully taken a province or two from him in the shadows. But that all changed when he decided to build his palace. With Sesshomaru in a palace all day, he would send soldiers to patrol his lands, reaching areas he could or had not wanted to reach before. They would be able to cover more ground and be in more than one places at a time.

No, no, no! He had worked to hard into making those lands his own. He was not going to give it up so easily. Naturally, he avoided the paperwork needed for Sesshomaru to file a complaint and blatantly ignored his warnings. Sesshomaru's a demon of honor, so he'll wait until he got the approval of the other lords before acting. Though Ryūkotsusei was also a Daiyoukai, he was not a lord. A demon lord was someone who held vast amount of power and land. The Great Dog General was one of such. That is why Sesshomaru inherited all that was his at his death. Ryūkotsusei was just an extremely powerful dragon Daiyoukai, rampaging through the lands. He was so powerful that even the former Western Lord himself was fatally wounded in the battle against each other before being killed by a human, though hishalf-demon son managed to kill him nearly fifty years later.

While Sesshomaru would more than likely be considered the most powerful Cardinal Lord of the four, he too had power. If Sesshomaru wanted to wage war, let him. He was Asahi*, Lord of the Eastern lands, and he'll be damned before he allowed a youngster to get the best of him. Looking up from the desk he was so conveniently glaring at, he hearing knocking on his door. Calling for whoever was on the other side to enter, he waited for his reports.

"Milord, it would seem that Lord Sesshomaru had successfully protected his home." Not at all pleased with the results, he nearly lashed out at the quivering servant. "There is also news of him suffering a fatal blow from the reiki filled bombs and have fled into your lands, seeking the aid of his half-brother and the priestess that had defeated Naraku eight years ago."

Now that was some interesting news. If Sesshomaru were in his lands, it would be easier to kill the dog than on his land. After all, the Eastern lands were his and who knew more about his territory than he, the lord of them? Very happy with the report, he allowed the servant to leave his presence with his life, but not before ordering him to get one of his generals. Waiting but a few moments, he heard knocking and immediately ushered her in.

"Yes Milord? Is there some foe of great importance that you wish to be rid of?" Loving that his general knew what he wanted before he even had to say it, he nodded his agreement.

"Yes. I wish you to kill the Western Lord, Sesshomaru. If he proves too much a difficult task, than kill the half demon and priestess he seeks for aid. If you fail to do either, do not return without something of equal value understand?" Receiving a nod, he shooed the female away to do her job. Waiting for the door to close, he stood up from his seat. Turning to the window, slightly to his right behind him, he grinned evilly. He could not wait for the news of Sesshomaru's death, or that of his ally as he started to laugh to no one in particular.

* * *

_**A/N: Another chapter is up thanks to my wonderful beta. She was even kind enough to name the villain. I made Inuyasha mature because I got tried of reading stories where the only thing that comes out his mouth was foul language and screaming. It's time to see a mature Inuyasha in my opinion. With both brothers together, how will the Eastern Lord deal this time new problem? I also checked it out and Kagome was only gone for three years,not four but it's my story, so it'll be four. I also discovered that Ayame was an anime only character. Poor Koga. Both will have their turn, I promise. Until chapter 6 everyone. Peace.**_

_**I've posted up the image of the Eastern Lord on my deviantart if anyone wants to see how he looks. He's blank however since I can't color. Anyone is welcome to color him for me. Go to my profile for the link and he should be the first thing you see on my page.**_

**~Asahi = Rising Sun = Made up. Not real.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

***Strong lemon ahead. Warning, it is yuri (girl-on-girl)***

They were near the edge of the Western lands when the group felt a chill go down their spines. Looking around, they could not see anything but that did not mean there was not something there. Deciding that numbers were in their favor, they hurried their way closer. Not making two feet before a barrier was brought up, catching the group by surprise, they propelled around when they hurt the crackle of a whip. No sooner had they turn did Inuyasha's body become enraptured in the lengthy binds of the weapon. Pulling only Inuyasha out, the remaining party tried to escape the barrier.

"You think this pathetic barrier is enough to keep this Sesshomaru in." He spoke to the invisible enemy. During the short ambush, they had yet to see the culprit but can guess where she was at from the other end of the whip, containing Inuyasha.

"That is where you are wrong Lord Sesshomaru. It was not meant to keep you in, but..." not yet finishing her sentence, the ground beneath Kagome's feet opened, dropping the woman into the ground as it swallowed her whole. "It's meant as a distraction." Cracking the whip once more, she released Inuyasha, not before spinning him, confusing the boy's senses before taking off. It was foolish at any point to think she could kill Sesshomaru, but perhaps she could use he human girl as bait. She had recall many tales where Sesshomaru had protected a human girl during the time of Naraku. If his heart was softening, she could kill the Daiyoukai, as well as the other members in his pack.

Running in the opposite direction, back into the East, she ran straight into a mountain. She was a general of the Eastern Army and minor allusions were child's play. Walking through the wall, she came just in time to she the ground portal open and out came an unconscious priestess. The portal was unpleasant, design to kidnap their target and make for a quick get away when released. Looking down at the human, she debated if she should tie her up. The girl was only human but she was one among the many that had slain Naraku. Not willing to take the chance, she tied both Kagome's hand together before fading them through the wall, through another portal of just space. She tied the legs separately, also fading them through a portal. By the time she was done, the girl looked like she was offering herself up to anyone willing to take her.

'Filthy human', she thought. No matter how powerful, a human was a human. Satisfied that she would not be able to escape when she awakens, she left the cave, passing through the illusion once more before hunting. She had travel rather fast and left as little traces as possible when escaping. Being a seasoned warrior, she knew not to underestimate her opponents. They may not be ready in five minutes, or even five days, but an opponent was an enemy, and an enemy never backs down from a sure-kill. Taking the path next to the river near the mountain, the female demon started hunting, trying to stay as close as possible, just in case. It could be but moments before her life ends from a careless mistake and she very much enjoyed her life.

o0o

After they had broken through the barrier, thanks to Inuyasha's red Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru was going stir crazy. His intended was just snatched from right next to him and now he did not know where she had gone. His instinct demanded that he go search for her but his logic told him to wait. If he ran straight away, to where the female demon ran off to, he could be headed for a trap. As much as he loves Kagome, she needed him alive to have any form of a future together.

"Relax bro, she's okay."

"Oh? How can you be so sure? Why are you so calm about this?"

"I've been with her long enough to know when that girl gets kidnapped, it's usually as bait. They won't hurt her if they need her." Again, floored by how mature Inuyasha was acting, he would have kissed his own brother had he not been raised as a lord and did not find the act a little offensive. If Kagome's is being used as bait, she is alive for him to save. He had wanted to start on the ritual for the mating ceremony at the hot spring, but Kagome wanted to wait until the palace was built. She claimed that he himself vowed to have the palace built before claiming her and if he was a demon of his word, he will stick to it. Nearly weeping at the thought of claiming her much later, he was proud that she would not let him have his way. It showed at she was submissive but not meek. He figured she wanted to wait a bit longer, to assure herself that he really loved her, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with her being a virgin. While it is true that a twenty-five unwed female was almost unheard of, he was glad for he already messed up. While under his protect, she was kidnapped. Kagome may be the only stain on his image, but if the stain was to look like that, he will stain his own image for and with it.

Mate safe?

He had not heard from his inner beast in quite a long time. The beast in him is powerful, even more powerful than his humanoid form, with his swords, but he lacked the agility, skill, and intelligence that he has in human form. Mentally telling his beast that she was indeed safe, Sesshomaru instructed them to split into teams. Both his soldiers would be one team with Jaken as a messenger if they found anything while they both tale after the suspect, he, and Inuyasha would go different ways, since both are strong and would be able to cover more ground. Searching in whatever direction they were in, each prayed for the success of finding Kagome alive.

o0o

Inuyasha had headed towards the same direction as the female. Not focusing on the path itself, he looked into the trees to see slight disturbance. Not to far ahead, he found the clue he was looking for. There on the left was a half-foot print of just the pad of the foot twisting into the reverse direction of where she was headed. Searching slowly in the grass, he found several more disturbance in the area. Feeling proud of him for not over reacting, he followed the trail to the side of a mountain.

Arriving at the end of the track, he looked around. All he could see was the mountainside. Maybe he got the wrong trail? As he stepped closer, he got a whiff of Kagome's scent. Trying to distinguish where it was coming from, he realized it was coming from the other side of the wall. Confused, he reached out a hand and was shocked when his hand passed right through it. Knowing now that the entrance was under an illusion, he walked straight in and saw Kagome, tied up and unconscious.

Rushing towards her, he was surprise when the crackle of a whip appeared again. Not caught of guard this time, he cracked his knuckles and knocked back the whip. The cave they were in was too small for him to wield his fang, so he will have to make do until he could get into an open area without leaving Kagome. Taking a glance at Kagome, he judged her safe enough inside the cave as long as he protects the mouth of it. Running out, he deflected another attack as he met with the outside world and the enemy.

"I see you manage to get here faster than your brother. He must be slipping if a mere hanyou could best him."

The woman in front of him had long curly brown hair, dull red eyes and was pale skinned. Wearing one of the main land's customary clothing, her two-piece red clothing was similar to his kimono. Upon her feet were black sandals and she carried around a whipped, with the base in one hand, the other holding onto the longer extension. Now free to move about, he drew out Tetsusaiga and pointed it at her. "Who are you?!" he demanded.

Smirking, she merely shrugged her shoulders before leaping into the air. "Me? I'm called Tearyl and that's all you'll ever need to know." Bringing down her weapon, she wrapped it around Inuyasha's fang before giving it a strong pull. Somehow, she had managed to knock the sword out of Inuyasha's hand and it landed besides her foot. Now defenseless, Inuyasha growled as he raised his crackling claws.

"You intend to fight me? You do not seem the type to strike a woman."

"You're right. I am. But youkai woman-" making a dash for her, he preformed his sankon tesso*. "are a different story. I just won't kill ya."

She barely managed to avoid the attack. Leaping away a bit, she readied her whip again when Inuyasha charged at her. Just as Inuyasha made a swipe at her, she twisted left and backhanded him, sending the hanyou flying forward and away from the mouth of the cave. She would have to settle this quickly before Sesshomaru comes sailing through the air. Distracted shortly by the groan from inside the cave, she forgot that she had left the dull fang out in the open. Returning her focus to the battle, she realized to late as Inuyasha grabbed his fang, transforming it at the same time as he swung it down. Stepping back, she dodged the fatal blow, though she caught the majority of the attack. Brought down to her knees, she clutched her shoulder in pain, gasping her breath as Inuyasha towered over her.

"Step aside woman. You've lost." Laughing, she gave the unsuspecting hanyou an evil smile. Snapping her fingers together, a rush of power gathered around Inuyasha. Before he had time to react, a portal opened beneath Inuyasha's feet as it had Kagome's. Not prepared for the sneak attack, he was swallowed up by the ground, just in time for Kagome to fully awaken and scream out his name. Just like that, he was gone.

o0o

Panting heavily, Tearyl had not expected the hanyou to be so strong. She knew he contributed to the demise of the hanyou Naraku but she had not thought he would be so powerful. Leaning against the mouth of the cave, she cast a spell to conceal her scent. She was bleeding heavily and trying really hurt to ignore the pounding headache she was getting from the screaming miko.

"How could you do that to him? Where did Inuyasha go? What did you do with him? Where am I? What do you want?!" Question after question was shot out her mouth. Getting increasingly frustrated and weak, she told the girl to be quiet. Since Kagome was not like most, she naturally did not do as she was told. continuing to rant, Tearyl looked at the restrained miko. Seeing her so helpless and delectable, she got a wicked idea. Placing another spell, not to permit entre or exit to anyone but her, she stalked forward to the every loud miko. Kneeling down in front off her, she dragged the girl down until she could cover the shocked woman.

"Quiet now are we? Good. It makes thing easier for me." Tugging at the obi at her waist, she undid the sash and opened Kagome's haori. Startled by such an action, Kagome started to struggle. "W-what are you d-doing?! Have you lost your mind?! We're both women!"

"Do you know what a siren is?" So confused by the question, Kagome could not lie about her answer. "They're like nymphs. The seduce sailors and drag them down to their watery grave. But... but! I'm not a man." Smirking, she grabbed one breast as her mouth teased the other.

"The wonderful thing about them is that men are easier. I prefer women and you are just my type. In addition, like nymphs, we get energy from sex. " Grinning devilishly, she started to squeeze both breast hard, enough the cry that came out.

o0o

He had been searching for a while now and still he found nothing. The woman was obviously skilled in hiding or else he would not be having such a hard time finding them. Growling aloud, Sesshomaru felt a spike of youki he did not recognize and immediately followed. Coming into the clearing where he felt the spike, he was surprise to see Inuyasha, laying on the ground unconscious. Walking up to him, he knelt down on one knee and shook him. When that did not succeed, he stepped back and drew out Tensaiga. charging the sword with youki, he swung the sword towards Inuyasha, using his Soryuha*.

Hearing the pained cry from the now awake hanyou, he stopped his attack and sheathed his sword. Walking back up to Inuyasha, he easily dodges the swipe of claws aimed at his throat. "Ya bastard! What the fuck! Why did you have to do that? Kami, can't ya wake someone up right oh mighty and 'perfect' Lord Sesshomaru?" Amused, he just turned his head and gave a small smirk.

"I see we're back to your old routines. They do say that old habits die-hard." Getting the finger and another stream of foul language, Sesshomaru just stood there, waiting for the other three to arrive. When he replaced his sword back in its sheath, he felt their youki flare in response to his. Now, they were headed for him and his brother. No sooner had Inuyasha got up and patted himself clean did the guards and Jaken showed up. Bowing, they relayed their findings. "We were unable to find the Lady but we felt an unknown youki spike and followed it here. When we felt your youki flared as well, we rushed, assuming you where doing battle with the enemy."

Hearing Inuyasha's gasp, he turned to face him. "Is there something you know Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. I know where Kagome is. I manage to injure the woman but then she used some spell or something and the next thing I know the ground was opening and then blank. Come on, I will take ya there. We're pretty far so let's hurry." Nodding his agreement, they all ran behind Inuyasha, allowing him to lead the way.

o0o

The woman was crazy! She would have preferred torture to this. One minute there was one of her and now there are two. She was chanting something earlier and the result? Two naked females and one half-dressed unwilling and restrained miko. "Relax. You'll come to enjoy it."

She did not want to enjoy it! She wanted to escape! Struggling against her bonds, she felt her reiki being drained every time she tried to it. "Those ropes are made to hold a miko such as you. The more reiki you use, the more they absorb the energy. Keep going. We'll use your energy against that foolish demon lord of yours."

Gasping, Kagome just realized the extent of the sentence. Therefore, that is how they were making reiki filled bombs. They were using unwilling priest, priestess, and monks as power supply for their weapons. In addition, if Kagome keeps going, she was going to end up helping them. Tamping down her reiki, Kagome tried to distract herself from the two sirens.

Not willing to let the girl go without humiliating her in some way, one of the sirens started to touch herself. While one was busy playing with her own body, the other went back to toying with Kagome's body. Leaning forward, siren 1 ripped a piece off Kagome's clothes and used it tie around her eyes. Satisfied that she could not see, siren 1 grabbed and squeezed her breast while simultaneously sucking and licking them. Rolling, one beaded nipple, siren 1 asked her if she was enjoying the foreplay. "Are you enjoying this? The pleasures being giving to you by another woman and by an enemy no less?" Refusing to answer, siren 1 just shrugged. Oh well. She's give in to the pleasure eventually.

Going back to teasing her nipple, siren 1 looked over to siren 2 as she was thrusting the hilt of the whip into her wet pussy. Getting wet herself, she sat up so that she could slip off Kagome's hakama. Now in nothing but her opened haori, Kagome was exposed to the chill air, further hardening her nipples and to the gaze of not one but two aroused sirens. Rubbing one finger along the folds of her flesh, she lightly pinched the nub before roughly plunging in two fingers into her tight fleshy cavern. Thrusting her fingers in and out, she was slowly making Kagome crazy. The more she pushed and pulled, the more she got wet, despite her unwillingness. Crying out in pleasure, Kagome could not tell rather to groan in disappointment or relief when the fingers were removed.

Licking her wet fingers, she moaned at the sweet taste of virgin. The innocence always tasted better, not yet having been tainted. Looking over at her other self, naked, she could tell that she was close. Calling her over, she had her remove the whip and placed heron her knees before her. Removing the remainder of her clothes, she positioned herself so that her face was above Kagome's quivering vagina and one siren's pussy was lined up with the other siren's pussy. Using her youki, which had increase from the foreplay with Kagome, she used her now healed side to reach under her body to siren's two body and chanted a spell. It took but a moment but that was all she needed. When she moved her hand, in its place was a throbbing erection, complete with muscle, blood, veins, and flesh. She had just become a she male!

Lowering the newly formed organ, siren 2 pushed in without any hesitation into siren 1, both screaming in pure bliss. Thrusting hard, siren 1 nearly forgot about Kagome if she had not groaned in pain. Taking pity and needing the extra source of energy, she moved her face down to slowly lick the dripping pussy. She only manages to give it a few strokes when she felt her barrier being struck. Luckily, she had the foresight to enhance the barrier with the miko's own reiki, preventing the demon's from entering, although they could see what was happening.

o0o

Oh... dear... kami's... He died. He was dead and went to heaven. It was the only explanation. In front of him was barrier but, it was what was behind it that got his attention. There inside the cave was Kagome, chained to the wall, being pleasured by a female that was being fucked hard by...herself with...a penis? Although it was not the exact scene he wanted, it was enough to get him erect. Him, his brother, and one of his guard. He had sent Jaken away with a guard to stand by a distant away, just in case she somehow escaped. Though now, he wished he had sent them all away.

Mate! Mate! They look at our mate! Take their eyes. They no see! No, see!

"This Sesshomaru cannot prevent them from seeing. If we are to save her, we need their help. Bare with it for now. They will not have another chance to do so again."

Conceding to his master's wish, the beast returned to his mental cage, all the while, snarling like the beast he is. Turning to Inuyasha, he had to hit him upside the head to get his attention.

"Inuyasha. Remove the barrier. Quickly! This Sesshomaru wants his mate released now!" Snapping out of his daze, Inuyasha used the red Tetsusaiga but found that it could not be removed. All three growling, they snapped their heads back inside the cave when they heard laughing.

"The barrier is infused with the miko's reiki. I will not be able to remove it since your youki considers it friendly. Just stand there and watch. The finally is almost upon us." spoke siren 2 as she starting to sped up her thrust. They watched helplessly and painfully erect as the females where moaning in bliss. All too soon, each female was screaming her release. Siren 1, licking up the juices following down Kagome's twitching vagina and siren 2 climaxed into herself before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

Rising, the siren known as Tearyl summoned clothing for herself. Bending down, she gave Kagome as gentle kiss on the lips, fading her hands out the wall and removed the ropes. Placing them in her pocket, he picked up her whip, securing it to her waist. Opening a portal beneath her own feet, she waited until she was nearly gone before taking down the barrier, laughing all the while.

Finally able to reach his mate, his heart screamed at him when he saw Kagome. His little miko was crying her heart out and asking him desperately to look away.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know there was some girl on girl action but can you honestly say you have seen that in a SessKag fic before? I wanted to try something new and this was what came to my head. Hope you like it. Next chapter, I am gonna start using the Japanese version of Inuyasha's fang. I want to thank everyone for the 1000, then 2000 and now 3000 views. Never thought it'll be seen so much. My twin is working on another story right now, so expect it soon. Oh, I colored in Asahi and Tearyl for anyone who wants to see how they look. Go to my profile and the links there.**

**Thank my beta for everything as it saves me time from typing. I'm to lazy to change the image cover so now it's permanently that picture. Until next time.**

**Sankon Tesso = Iron Reaver Soul Stealer/Soul-Scattering Iron Claws**

**Soryuha = Dragon Strike/ Pale Dragon Blast**

**o0o**

**Before I forget of if someone has a hard time following, these are the ages of the characters. I put down anyone I thought would be featured in the story. I'll add things as I go. The signal numbers are human and the one with two is first demon age, then human age. Some demons have one age because Rumiko didn't give a precise demon age for them.**

**Rin = 18**  
**Kagome = 25**  
**Miroku =28**  
**Sango =26**  
**Kaede = 70**  
**Twins = 10**  
**Son = 4**  
**Kohaku =21**  
**Inuyasha = 210/15**  
**Sesshomaru = Over 500/19**  
**Kirara = ?**  
**Shippo = ?/7**  
**Koga = ?/17**  
**Ayame = ?/15**  
**Ginta = ?/15**  
**Hakaku = ?/15**  
**Tearyl = over 700/23**  
**Asahi = over 3000/37**


	7. Chapter 7

**_DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental._**

* * *

**A/N: This is just a response to one of my reviews. I actually like this review because it tells me what I did wrong and I can work to improve it, but I don't know how to phrase it in a way that it doesn't sound like I'm offended or offends the person who gave me the review, so sorry in advance. I don't want to reveal everything but some people doesn't seem to follow. It's call suspense but whatever. Can't please everyone.**

**Tearyl is not really all that powerful. The portal she makes is just an escape route. Just nothing more than putting her in one place to another. Most demons would run away from battle with their speed, but she's a siren so she doesn't run as fast. I had to give her something different to escape. The reiki absorption ropes are one of many tools every Eastern general own. They are out hunting for those with spiritual powers after all and will need the tools to handle them accordingly. I will concede that it was a rape scene but I figured no one would appreciate it if the first thing they read is "Warning, rape scene ahead with futanari". I really did just wanted to write a sex scene though. XD**

**As for the barrier, it's a aura thing. She can't make powerful barriers, which is why she used Kagome's reiki to strengthen it. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's youki considers Kagome's reiki friendly and like-wise. That's why they couldn't bring it down. It's like friendly bacteria in your body. You introduce good gems to fight off bad gems and your body must accept it for you to get better and then your antibodies will consider it friendly, it already having been in your system. Her being alive was needed for the rest of the story being I like doing twists.**

**The Eastern Lord said to either kill her or come back with something of equal value. She's not strong, hence the whip, a range fighter. She's just smart, that's why she's a general. Not being physically strong, she uses magic to do most of her attacks but she usually takes her opponent's power to strengthen her own. She'll be easily killed by someone as strong as Ayame, who's seen as weaker than Koga, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, if they don't use reiki or youki filled attacks. That's all I wanted to say. Sorry again if this sounds rude. I jut couldn't find a way to make this sound friendly or nonchalant.**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 7**_

Away. That was all Kagome wanted. She wanted everything to just go away. To be left alone. BUT the Kamis didn't want to give that to her. No. Instead, they decided to put her on display in front of the one person she didn't want to see her humiliation. After being released, she curled into herself, begging them to go away, begging _him_ to go away. He was the one who she most strongly wishes to not see her in this state. She could feel the shame setting it. There was so much, she could have choked on it. When Sesshomaru reached out to her, she panicked. In her head, she knew it was the female that violated her, but her eyes refused to work. All she saw was the female approaching her and the memories that came with her. Screaming loudly, she clutched her head, grabbing a fist full of hair and bellowed out as loudly as she could in terror. Screaming repeatedly for the person to not touch her.

o0o

His ears were bleeding from the high-pitched scream, but he could live without them. The terrified woman in front of him was what he could not live without. When he and his brother approached her, he lost his erection when he saw her flinch when she grabbed her head and screamed for them to not touch her. His heart was tearing itself apart as he watched her. The little miko, who possessed more courage and bravery in one pinky was now a terrified and frightened little mouse, afraid of her own shadow.

He tried once more to reach a hand out to her, but to no evade. She continued to scream, ruining both his and Inuyasha's ears. He sent his remaining soldier to retrieve Jaken and the other guard, so he was safe from the ear-piercing sound waves. Looking to Inuyasha, he saw him shrug, also not knowing what to do. Neither of them had ever encounter nor been placed in a situation as this. Since he had failed to gain her attention, he motioned to Inuyasha to try. If there was one person that would not be ignored, it was Inuyasha. Stepping back, he allowed Inuyasha a try at the hysterical girl.

"Kagome. Hey Kagome. It is me, Inuyasha. You can hear me under all that screaming can't ya?" At first, the screaming continued, but it was not as loud as before. Seeing a way through, Inuyasha pushed forward. "Kagome, it's us. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Remember? Let us through hon, we only want to help." Kagome had begun to calm down, but when Sesshomaru's name came up, she had the panicked look on her face. Getting ready for another ear shattering cry, Inuyasha tried one final time to stop the miko.

"Oi Wench! Enough already! How long do you plan to kill my ears huh? I ain't human so quit your bitching already!" For some reason, that time got through. She did not scream but she did glare darkly at the hanyou. Already anticipating the move, Inuyasha steeled himself for what is to come.

"Inuyasha...sit boy!"

Just like that, he plummet to the ground, spreading debris at he went. Sesshomaru had managed to sidestep most of the debris and dust and was once more focused on Kagome. Seeing Kagome no longer hysterical, he approached her again. Though she flinched, she did not start screaming. Gently, he called out her name. "Kagome..."

On one knee, he placed a hand on her cheek, hearing a whimper coming from her. Kagome was trying to look everywhere but at him and she chose the ground as the perfect subject. Calling her name again, he waited until she was willing to look at him. It took some time, with her attempts to look elsewhere but she finally looked at him all the same. Her eyes, red from weeping, had a continuous stream of tears flowing down her face. Her once clear blue eyes were dull and hollow. He could not stand seeing her like this. Ever careful of the fearful girl, he slowly lifted her, trying not to look below the collar line. She was still naked beneath there and he did not want her screaming so close to his ears now. Up right, he pulled the crying miko into his chest, mindful of the spikes and instructed Inuyasha to find her clothing as he got himself out of the crater earlier. Usually, he would protest to anything his older brother told him to do, but this is a special case.

Trying not to alarm her, he gathered the article of clothes scattered about and handed them to Sesshomaru. If Sesshomaru is going to be her man, he needs to be able to dress her himself, though most males prefer to _un_dress their females. After handing him the clothes, he turned his back and walked out of the cave. He wanted to give them time so that Sesshomaru could get Kagome to trust in him again.

o0o

Watching Inuyasha leave, he turned his attention back to the shivering girl in his arms. As softly as he could, he pried her off his chest and cupped her face to meet his.

"Come." Wrapping her in his tail, he covered her as best as he could before picking her up. Holding her like a bride, he carried her out and sniffed the air, ignoring Inuyasha's curious stare. Finding the source of his search, he began to head there, with Kagome and her clothes in head.

"Where ya going?"

"This Sesshomaru is taking his mate to bath. The woman's stench is all over her and it is irritating this one's noise. I would like you to go and tell the others such and make camp. Use as little detail as possible." Getting the confirmation nod, they both went their separate ways. He, towards a body of water and the hanyou back to the group. Walking as smoothly as possible, it took a long time for him to locate the spring. He would have preferred a hot spring but he will make use of whatever he got on hand. Moving the bundle in his arms a bit, he saw that she had fallen asleep from all her ordeal. Moving towards the edge, he placed the sleeping girl on the ground and careful stripped her of both his Mokomoko-sama and her haori. When done, he started to undress himself as well. His mate was asleep so she could not very well bath herself. Seeing a chance to redeem himself, he once more picked her up, cradling her to his now bare chest and walked into the water.

Finding a place to sit, he started to wipe her with his hands. Although he was a lord, he never carried any possessions besides his swords and he was deeply regretting that style of living. With nothing to wash her properly with, he could not clean her well. When dirt smears were not coming off, he glared at them. Turning his head, he eyed his clothes. It was a small price to pay but cleaning Kagome would be worth it. Reaching over to grab his haori, he ripped the helms of his sleeve to use as a wash cloth. Having finished ripping the material, he soaked it in water and started to clean her once more. Trying to not awaken her, he started with her upper half, careful to not touch her breast. He was just washing the upper part of her breast when he heard her groan. It was not a pleasure filled groaned, but a pained one. Afraid he had hurt her, he stopped. Looking back at her, he could tell she was still sleeping. Washing her body again, he kept pausing when he heard her repeatedly say "No." He had to restrain her as she started to toss about. Trying with as little power as possible, he held her shaking and squirming body to his own, even as her reiki rose and started to burn him.

o0o

Someone was touching her. Kagome could not tell who was doing it but she wanted them to stop. After the incident, she never wanted another person to touch her again. Feeling disgusted and tainted, she started to fight off the hands that were touching her. Every time she felt something slide against her skin, she kept remember Tearyl, the female siren that had touched her. Feeling the self-loathing rise, her reiki rose as her emotions did. In her head, all she could see was her. Her being tied down. Her being played with by not one but two people of the same-sex, by an enemy. Her distressed mind was so much in turmoil that she lashed out when she felt someone pull her into a wall of flesh.

Releasing her powers, she fought viciously to be freed. fighting for all that she was worth, she sent as much reiki into her hands as possible before unleashing on whoever was holding her. When she was finally released, she backed away, deeper into the spring. Not realizing that she was slowly being submerged, she was caught unaware when she tripped and fell into the semi cold water.

Eyes open, she stared blankly into the water, letting the underwater pressure drag her down. How easy it would be for her to just let go and end this torture. Tempted by the thought, she gulped in lung full of water, hoping it was enough to stop her breathing. Feeling the constricting feeling in her chest, she knew it was happening. Her lungs could not keep up with all the water being brought into her body and was starting to shut down. The last thing she saw was a figure swimming down towards her, reaching out its hand, trying to reach her. Reaching out her hand, she lazily tried to reach the being, more content to just end everything.

o0o

Having escaped from the Western Lord and his brother, Tearyl exited her portal, landing directly in front of the Eastern palace. Walking in, she went past the bowing guards and servants, heading directly to her Lord's study. She gained valuable information today and hopefully, it's enough keep her life. Had she fought directly with the Western dog, she would have been killed in no time. Thankful, she was not a general for being a good lay. She chose her battles and was always victorious. Coming to a stop in front of two double doors, she waited until he called her in. Stepping inside, she bowed as she waited for her lord to ask his question.

"Did you kill him? Or did you kill his allies?"

"Neither Milord."

"If you did not kill any of them, then why did you return?! You know the consequences of failure!"

"I have returned bearing information that would be more useful with them alive then dead." Catching his interest, she elaborated when he asked for more details. "Today, I have learned that the Western Lord seeks to mate with a human. A human miko. The very one that was with his half-brother and to have vanquished Naraku eight years ago."

"A human?! A Daiyoukai intends to mate with a human and have her rule over demons? Preposterous! No Daiyoukai in the right mind would go through the trails of choosing a human as a demon woman! Each Daiyoukai must gain the approval of the other three Cardinal lords, or at least two of them for the chosen person in question to be approved. That was why Inutaisho had so many enemies. His beliefs where always in conflict with the other lords! Looks like not only one but also both of his sons were following down his path. His road to self-destruction. Hm, I could use this to my advantage." Formulating multiple plans in his head, he looked at his general, wondering why she was still there.

"Is there anything else you need to report?"

"Yes. While in the mist of capturing the miko, I was wounded. However, I had used the miko as a source of nourishment. While feeding on her, I allowed her to feel self loathing and humiliating as the Western Lord was unable to save her." Pulling out the ropes she had used on Kagome, she handed them to Asahi. "I had also managed to gain the girl's reiki as well. With Sesshomaru's youki considering her reiki as it has own, he will be unable to defend himself against it. We can literally bring down the Western Lord with his own intended." Seeing the genius in her plan, he could not contain the laughter that came up. Here in his hands was the weapon that will destroy Sesshomaru. He told her that she no longer needed to go after Inuyasha or Sesshomaru's life, but the miko was a different story. He was going to dismiss her when another ingenious plan came to mind.

"Can you still make a clone of herself Tearyl?"

"Yes."

"Good. I want you to make a clone for me in two weeks time." Not questioning her lord, she merely nodded. "And the miko? What should I do about her?"

"Nothing. She is the key we need to succeed. Sesshomaru is building an entire palace and empire for one girl. Let him have his fleeting heart filled days if you had not broken her. We will kill her within the palace itself, possibility with his heir. He will be so grief-stricken, he will avoid his palace at all cost. He won't even care if we steal the western province from right in front of him or kill him for it!" Finally, he will have the Western Lands. He will be ruler of two lands, the west, and the east. He will become the most powerful Daiyoukai in history! Moreover, it is all because Sesshomaru was just like his father. Inutaisho was once powerful but he died all the same for a human woman and Asahi was counting on his blood following strongly through Sesshomaru's vein.

o0o

Something was wrong. She did not know what, but she got this vibe, telling her something bad was going to happen.

"Rin, child. What is the matter? Are ye chilled? It's close to the winter season after all." Turning back to the kind older woman, Rin shook her head, though she doubt Kaede could have seen it.

"No Lady Kaede. I am not cold. Something just... feels off. With not only Lord Sesshomaru but Lady Kagome too."

"Ah. That is because ye view both as your second parents. Ye do not want to lose them, that is why ye be feeling the way ye do. Go get the monk and slayer child. They can help ye better than this old woman." Kaede too felt something , but in her condition, she would not be much help to anyone. Agreeing, Rin got up and walked out of the hut, looking for Sango and Miroku. Desperately searching for the two, she asked the villagers left and right, each claiming to not have seen them. Finding the villagers no help, she wandered around Inuyasha's forest, hoping against all odds for them to be there. Walking around a bit, she started to feel something. Like a soft hum. It was caressing her body like the finest silk and it surrounded her, pulling her. Unable to resist, she followed the pull, letting her feet take her wherever it was leading her.

Continuing a bit, she came to a clearing. However, it was not empty. No. There, in the space, were the two people for have been searching for, along with their three children. Taking a step closer, she felt the youki of a very similar demon. Looking up, she saw a pink balloon with four antennas and a face, surrounded by small little cloud-like saw the balloon transform back into a being with a poof. A being call Shippo. He too went towards the others. Just like them, they stood around an object. An object they believed no longer worked.

"Mommy. Daddy. Why are we here? I want to play." Asked the youngest at four years of age. The twins, each holding a parent's hand and one of their brothers, were silent. Although they were unable to understand, they felt a pull to their parents, knowing something was driving them to come here. Rin walked until she too was surrounding the object. Looking down, she could see that it was empty, Kagome having asked the villagers to stop throwing demon bones down there. She could see the bottom but knew something was on the other side. The magic, the power, which was emitting from it was weak, but it was steadily growing stronger. Why? It have been unusable for eight years, working only once, allowing Kagome to go through one final time. Why was it opening again? Looking up, she could see her own opinion mirrored in the others. No one said a word. Just silently stood there, looking down at it. It was quiet, but all things must end as Sango spoke up.

"It's open. The well's...open again."

* * *

**Thank you my wonderful beta for spell checking this for me. I'm to lazy to recheck but I hope it's still good. I'm counting on ya. I also want to thank the viewers for the 4000 hits and for continuing to follow this story. I love you all. Till next time.**

**Said Beta: You are welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental._**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 8**_

Drifting in and out, she tried to shut out the light shining in her face. Wiggling a bit, she shifted slightly, wondering why her back felt so warm. It was like someone was holding her but that is impossible. It felt like fur against her skin. She felt a large warm hand sliding down the slide of her face. It felt familiar but when she tried to remember, her head started to hurt. Clutching her head in pain, she relaxed slightly when she heard a voice telling her to sleep. She wanted to resist but something told her that she should obey, that the voice was meant to help her. However, she did not want to sleep. When she slept, she remembered things. Awful things. She just wanted to forget it all. Forget that it ever happened. Forget anything bad in her life. Not the brown-haired woman with the whip...or the long black wavy haired man, seeking a powerful little jewel. Yes. Forget everything. That is what she will do. So she drifting off, intending to forget everything as she slept, never feeling the stinging sensation on her side, like something was forming inside her.

o0o

Kagome, finally peaceful in his arms, he allowed himself to relax. After the near fatal incident at the spring, he was reluctant to let her go off on her own again. He felt such terror when he saw her trip further into the spring. Quickly diving in, he swam as quickly as he could to reach her. He saw her gulp in lung full of water and knew what she was trying to do. Had she been anyone else, he would not bother trying to stop them, but this was Kagome. She is to be the future Western Lady, his mate...his love. He could not just let her end her life like that. He knew that there would be problems when he took her as his own, but killing herself was never one of the possibilities that came to mind.

Looking down at the sleeping girl, he could only be thankful that she had even attempted to let him reach her. If she had not reached out her hand, even lazily doing so, she would have never made it. Grabbing hold of her hand, he quickly swam back up and inhaled the much-needed air himself before he swam to shore. Lugging the unconscious girl to shore and flipping her onto her back, he preformed CPR, forcing the water out of her lungs. When she started coughing up the water, he rubbed her back, trying to sooth her. When done, she just laid back down, staring blankly at him. Whispering her name, he watched as her eyes slowly turned to him, never moving her head. He watched as she stared at him for a few moments before she shut her eyes, sighing in relief.

That had been hours ago. After she went to sleep, he quickly bathed them, afraid she will wake up and attempt another stunt again, dressed them and headed towards Inuyasha. Reaching the camp, he sent his guards and Jaken back to the palace, to oversee the construction as he cares for Kagome. She was in this state because of him and he wanted to fix it before he takes her here. With just him and Inuyasha, he relayed what had transpired to the boy and his worries.

"This Sesshomaru fears that his mate is attempting to take her own life to end the tortured memories from the Eastern general."

"I fear ya might be right, brother. Kagome would never be able to live it down, knowing that the body she saved for her mate was defiled right in front of him. Had that been me, I will have tried to kill myself too, or at the very least feel self-loathing and hatred. Kagome is strong but she is pure. Something like this would destroy her."

It was just as he feared. Inuyasha's fear mirrored his own and remembering what had just happened, he paled slightly. Kagome was his life. He is building an entire palace for her. If she died... if he had to continue living without her... no. No, he could not do it. He nearly went feral the last time he had to wait for her return; he did not think he could make it knowing she was not ever going to return. He needed to fix the problem with the Eastern Lord first before he even thought of making Kagome his. While he would like to have her as his as soon as possible, he did not want to risk another attack on Kagome, like he one before. He does not think his beast or him could handle that kind of sneak attack again. Looking at Inuyasha, he knew that his brother knew what he was thinking. Receiving a nod, he gotten Inuyasha's approval to help him defeat the other lord.

Sesshomaru readjusted Kagome in his lap as he covered her in his tail, trying to keep her as warm as possible, even with the fire. He was sitting, staring aimlessly at the fire when he felt a hum of power and saw Inuyasha sudden gasp. Looking up, he watched as Inuyasha shot up to his feet and looked around. Expanding his own youki around them, he tried to find whomever it was that gave that pulse of power. Although he could not find the source, he could tell it was coming from the Eastern Lord's land. Not sure why it was upsetting Inuyasha, or why it was setting him on edge, he asked Inuyasha his question. "Inuyasha, what is that pulse of energy just now. It's vaguely familiar but this one can not figure out its source." No matter how much time pass, he may not get use to Inuyasha's serious and mature nature.

"Well."

"Well?"

"Yeah. Ya know the well that Kagome used to use to go home?" Nod. "Well, it's open."

"How can you tell Inuyasha? Edo is quite the distance from here."

"Ya probably know that Kagome and I are the only one's capable of going through the old thing. I have been down that well so much; I guess I am in tune to it now. Not sure bout her, but I usually can tell when she is coming through it. It gives off an aura, like when something clashes into a barrier, before it breaks. The two powers collide and one has to submit tot he other. When Kagome or I enter the well, we essentially break the 'barrier' around the well by unconsciously pushing our aura through, forcing it to open temporarily for us to go through."

Staring wide-eyed at Inuyasha's intellect, he could not say he was not pleased. All this time he assumed Inuyasha was not given with the intelligence higher than a low or medium class demon but once again, Inuyasha had proven him wrong. If that was how he got through the well, maybe he could enter and go through as well. Taking Kagome as mate, he wanted to assure her family that he will prove for Kagome everything she would ever need or want and that as his mate, her family will become his family and should they need anything, they could seek him out. He had high hopes that the future him is already taking care of them. After all, he is a powerful demon. 500 years is nothing to him.

"If that's the case, should we return to -" Unable to continue his sentence, he stared wide gape as he watch Kagome glow as blue light before slowly being lifted into the air. Thinking someone had the nerve to try to take his mate from him while in his arms, he shot up to his feet faster than Inuyasha had and tried to reach for Kagome when Inuyasha stopped him. Questioning the boy, he demanded an answer, just seeing Inuyasha shake his head.

"Feel that power surrounding her? It is the well. Now that it's open, it's trying to call her back."

"If it is trying to call her back, should we not stop it?!"

"No. We do not know what it wants with her. If we interfere, we could be doing something wrong. What if it is allowing her to see her family again? If we interfere and it ruined her chances to go back, do ya think Kagome will accept ya, knowing you're the reason why she had a chance to see them but couldn't anymore? Hm, I thought not. Let's just wait and see." If he had not known he was the elder brother of the two, Sesshomaru would have questioned Inuyasha's heritage. The boy was gaining wisdom and fast. He is reacting to situations, as he would have. Though proud, he was a little upset seeing Inuyasha like his. He always considered himself more mature and wise than Inuyasha and for the most part, he is. However, when it came to his mate, he was the one to act irrational. When he had thought that accepting Inuyasha and getting him to accept him as Kagome's mate was nearly impossible, he was willing to offer him a position he would have never thought to give the boy. Now... now he saw that he was right in his decision. Inuyasha would fit the post well when he is not at the palace.

o0o

While it pleased him to see the shocked look on his elder brother's face, he could not help but focus on the floating girl. The energy was the same as before so he knew it was not a threat to any of them, but he could not help but wonder. Why would the well open again after eight years - he was purposely ignoring the one time it opened for Kagome four years ago- when both he and Kagome have tried previously? They all had tried but with no success. Yet, here they were, at the edge of the Eastern Lands, heading west and suddenly the well wanted to open again. Nope. Something was happening and he knew it had to do with the unconscious girl. Minutes pass as they watch her be engulfed in the blue light when she opened her eyes and screamed. Both his and his brother hand on the hilt of their swords, they got ready to attack anything that could jump out at them.

She continued screaming, but nothing came out. No demons, no spirits, nothing. Relaxing their muscles slightly, they waited. Just as they were about to stop whatever was happening to Kagome, Inuyasha saw Kagome's form being lowered to the ground. Both he and Sesshomaru ran to Kagome, kneeling down by her side, checking for any signs of injury. Finding none, they watched the blur light leaving her body, floating just above her. Soon, it started to form a shape...a shape that closely resemble demons of all form.

"...Sleep..."

Not clear or understanding what was happening, Inuyasha demanded the creature to speak up, seeing as it's voice kept shifting from woman, man, deep and soft.

"Oi! What'd you do to Kagome?! You look familiar! Who are you?!"

"She sleeps to forget. To awaken her, she must be force to live. Only then can she be ready." She turned to the demon lord. "To have her, you must save her. Her pain will not allow you close, but your love can save you both. Remember Milord; nothing in life worth keeping is easy. Fight for her. With its return, prove yourself her protector as she is ours."

Just as she appeared, it vanished. Bewildered, he wondered what it was talking about. Return? What was returning? She is breathing so she must be alive, right? Turning to his brother, he watched for a reaction of any sort. Feeling a flash of power, he covered his eyes, shielding it from the blinding light that came with it. Feeling the light dim down, he opened it and gasp. Where the creature was floating now had a floating jewel. A very familiar looking jewel that was the cause of all their problems years ago. Stunned, he knew why the monster looked familiar. It was the demons of the jewel! Nevertheless, how? Kagome and he vanquished them eight years ago. His mind made all types of excuses but his eyes were not deceived. It was the jewel of four souls in from of them and judging by the downward descent it was doing, he knew what it was trying to do.

"NO! Sesshomaru, stop that thing! Don't let it near Kagome!" He and Sesshomaru both rushed at the jewel, only to be pushed back. A powerful barrier surrounded Kagome and the jewel and they were helpless as they watched the jewel slide pass her clothes and assumingly, through her body to once more reside back within her. With the barrier down, they went to Kagome's slumbering side. It was unmistakable. They felt the power emitting from her body. It was the jewel. The jewel of four souls has return and it was only a matter of time before all of Japan knew it too.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know this is an overly use cliche but I needed something from the past to jog her memory later. It was either Nakaru or the jewel and I chose the jewel. This chapter took a while because I just wanted to draw an Inuyasha picture on deviant for upcoming chapters. It's technically a sneak peak of him. I hope it's still okay and that people won't stop reading because I used this plot though I put random twists into my stories. Reviews are always welcome. I want to thank my beta for checking my stories beforehand. **


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental.**

* * *

**A/N:While I'm usually a mellow person, there are some things that peeve me. One, blaming your faults on me. While I understand some don't appreciate the "Warning" I gave in chapter 6, you don't have to be rude about it. I did give a warning of sorts and to spite the person, I'll leave it the way it is. Just like the uncle you wish you never had. You may not want him but he's still family. I may not have given the right warning, but a warning is a warning. I'm not sorry and I particularly don't care if said person stops reading. I've read stories with no warning of such things so don't go flaming me when i DO have one. It may sound harsh, but I wrote this story for me and anyone who DO ENJOY it. Like in chapter 7, you can't please everyone. That's how the world works. **

**Just wanted to get that off my chest 'cuz I don't feel like explaining myself everytime someone has a problem, or a rude opinion. I only did this 'cuz my sis wanted me to say something but I really didn't care but she was harping me about it,so here it is. I still appreciate all reviews and comments though.**

******This is the edited version by my beta, but I don't think much have change. I apparently like doing twist but it does fit together when the story is done.**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 9_**

Pulsing. That's what it was doing now that it has been release. The same, yet so different as it took to the skies. No one could see it, but they could feel its power. After eight years, they were free once more to raid the lands and drown them in greed. Eight years ago, they were defeated by the love between their protector and a hanyou and because of that, their desire changed. Where once, they were fueled by the selfishness and greed of their possessor, they cannot work for anyone other than her. She made them complete again, and with her, they will stay. They themselves could not prevent the strong waves of power rolling off their protector or letting the lands know of their return but they can do one thing. They can protect their protector. Powerful yet vulnerable. Their protector was a strange one. From the air, they looked down to see her still asleep, both the demon lord and his brother attempting to wake her up. She will need both if she is to survive another onslaught as before. Pitying their protector, it slowly disbursed itself into the air, letting the winds carry their essence away. They needed to find allies that will help her and they fastest way to do that would be to go to them first. Using the wind as to blow east, it headed for Edo. Seem they were going too great her greatest ally next to the hanyou and demon lord...the slayer and monk.

o0o

Not five minutes have passed with the disappearance of the creature before Kagome awaken...more like trying to awaken. She tossed and turned in her sleep, murmuring incoherent things. Inuyasha shook her shoulders roughly, trying to get the sleeping girl up so that he can question her but she was resistant to his method.

"Kagome! Hey Kagome! Wake up ya stupid girl! We gotta talk to ya! Get up!" Still hollering at her, they were stilled slightly when she called out to her mother.

"Mmmm, not now mama. Give me five more minutes for school...Just...five more...minutes..." She yawned in-between the sentence but they both understood that she was okay. Though Sesshomaru was glad she was safe, he, just as Inuyasha, wanted answers. He too tried to get her up and by the time she was, they were confused by what came out her mouth next.

o0o

Mama was really insisted on school today huh? Goodness. She knew she should not have slept late on a Sunday when school was the next day but really. She was a teenager. She was bound to stay up late on occasions. Her mama usually just gently gives her a nudge but she was rough, nearly shaking her out of her bed...bed? Patting beneath her, she felt her bed as hard, rocky and cold.

That could not be right. Her bed was just washed the morning on Sunday and it was Monday. How can her bed feel like she was sleeping on the cold hard ground? In fact, as she reached down, she released she did not have any blankets either and that it was very cold. Curling to herself to preserve body heat, she was going a strong headache from the voice above her that seems to be yelling about something. Wanting it to stop, she figured it was time to wake up. However, she was not prepared for what she saw.

Sitting up on her 'bed', she stretched her arms out and twisted her body to get all the kinks out. Yawning while running her eyes, she wiped away the traces of sleep from her eyes. Slowly, she started to focus on things. Like how she was not in her bed, or her room, and mostly likely, not her home either. Looking around, she deduced that she was at least in the woods. Did she go on a class trip and forget she was there? She would remember something like that though. She heard shuffling coming from both sides of her and she quickly turned her head in both directions. To her left, she saw a red clad boy with silver hair and gold eyes. He was staring at her intently but what got her was what was on his head. On his head was a pair of ears, dog-ears.

Unable to resist, she lifted her hand and touched his left ear. She tweaked the ear, trying to find out if it is real or not. When it twitched in her hand, she drew back her hand. Watching it move, she could not help but be memorizing by the way it moved. She reached out her hand once more but was stopped when she heard growling on her other side. Stiffly, she turned and nearly fainted. Behind her was a man, a gorgeous man with the same silver hair, same gold eyes, only he did not have the dog-ears. No. He had elf-like ears, two stripes on each cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead. If she focused hard enough, she could see red bleeding into his eyes. Scared, she backed away until her back ran into a tree. Clutching her body to the trunk, she clung to it as she tried to get away.

"S-Stay back! I- I don't know what y-you want, but I don't have any money!" She did not want to be raped. This was how it is done. Just like in the movies. A single teenage girl walking down the street one day when suddenly a hand grabbed her from an alley somewhere and then she was unconscious. When she awoke, there would be several guys in line to have their wicked way with the girl. Shaking the terrifying image from her head, she glanced back at them. They had not moved from their spot but they were looking at each other an awful lot, as if debating on who should go first. It was quiet. Deadly quiet until the one with dog-ears spoke up. "What are ya talking about woman? It's us." Confused, she tilted her head. She knew them? But, she never met them before. She would remember a pair of hot guys with silver hair, gold eyes and one with dog-ears and the other with tattoos on his face. She voiced out her thoughts, her voice shaking.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't know either of you."

o0o

Oh, how the Kami has liked to play games with him. First, when his father entrusted Tessiaga to Inuyasha, though he got over that. The second, when he found himself falling for a human when he was known for his hatred of humans. Third, when he did finally decided to have her, she disappeared for four years. Fourth, when she did come back, he discovered she was in love with his brother and now, when she finally accepted him, she cannot remember him! Why were the Kami's so unfair to him? Had the incident in the cave damaged her so much that it forced her to regress so far in her memory that she forget them? Well, mostly him. He took a chance glance at Inuyasha and he too had the same look that was probably on his face. Steeling his nerve and caging his beast, he sat closer to Kagome.

"Kagome, it is I, Sesshomaru. You are my intended and this is Inuyasha, my brother. He is essentially your best male friend. Can you not recall us at all or certain aspects?"

"Sesshomaru? Inuyasha? I'm sorry but your names don't ring a bell."

"Do you recall the last thing you've done before becoming unconscious?"

"Well, I vaguely recall getting up for school but I do that five days a week so I could be confusing the days. I was sleeping, getting really for school when I heard someone calling me. It sounded rough and gruffly but now I know it was Inuyasha." She paused a bit, placing her chin in her hand, thinking for a moment. "I don't know why but when I heard his voice, sometime told me to wake up and fast."

No matter how many times he and Inuyasha look at each other, only one thing was clear, and that was that Kagome forget who they were. It was not possible. Who could possibly forget a hanyou that have-had- only strings of foul language as the most intelligent thing to come out his mouth? He was a bright and loud beacon with his red kimono and dirty mouth. Not only that, but how could she forget him? He was Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands and her intended. There should be no way for her to forget him. One last look at Inuyasha and he knew he was thinking. Inuyasha was too quiet but then again, he has been nearly wrong in all of his assumptions of his brother. He waited as Kagome stared at them but he continued to look at Inuyasha. He wanted to know what was going on in his head. Soon, Inuyasha gaze focused enough and it landed on Kagome. "Old..."

"Excuse me?"

"How old are you Kagome? Depending on your answer, I can tell you what you forgot."

"I'm fifteen, why?" Both he and Kagome heard him sigh and wondered what it meant. "You know my age, now tell me how much I forgot." Once again, a forlorn and serious expression graced itself on Inuyasha's face as he said one word.

"Everything."

o0o

He saw the confusion in both Sesshomaru and Kagome. While it was a stretch saying she forgot everything, it was not a lie. Kagome first came to the past when she just turned fifteen and if she said she was fifteen and that she did not know him, then she technically forgot everything. It all started with him and if she did not know his name, she had no hope of survival. It will be just like when they first met.

'Great. Just great. I pretty much have a baby on my hands.' Inuyasha thought to himself. He looked down and saw tell-tale signs of an argument about to rise from her lips. Lifting his one hand, he stopped her, grateful that she understood that he needed silence from her. Releasing a loud sigh, he got up and stretched. He told Kagome to go back to sleep, since it is night and it would be too dangerous to travel with no light. When she argued, he took her it is for her own good.

"I want to go home now! Let me go! This is kidnapping!"

"Woman, this aint a kidnapping. Your mother asked me to take care of ya, but you, like usual, tripped and bump your head. Now it seemed ya forgot the last ten years."

"T-ten...years..." She was blinking like a fish but he saw the gears in her head refusing to process what was being told. He just kept sighing lately.

"I d-don't believe you. I-I'm fifteen! Not twenty-five! Stop lying!"

"I aint lying ya stupid wench. Look, there is a spring a little's way from here. Go in that direction and ya'll find it. Go freshen up and take a close look at yourself. You're twenty-five and when morning comes, we're taking ya home."

Normally, she will object to being ordered around but he knew she never argued back when it came to going home. Thankfully, one trait of hers was still there. Getting up, he took off his haori and handed it to her, saying something about covering herself up when she baths. When she disappeared, he waited for Sesshomaru to say something since he has been very quiet when he was confronting the girl. Looking back, he saw Sesshomaru's curious gaze. Again, for the kami-only-knows- time, he sighed. He did not feel fighting with Sesshomaru now but he will do it if that is what it takes him to see reason. Not giving him a chance, Inuyasha sat back down and started.

"We need to go back Sesshomaru. Yeah I know that Edo is in the Eastern Lands but with Kagome the way she is, it's to dangerous for her out here."

"This Sesshomaru is more than capable than protecting his intended mate Inuyasha. Are you implying that I cannot be her ideal mate?"

"Look bro. Being her ideal anything right now is out of the question. She does not even remember ya. You have never meant her when she first came. It betters to bring her back than suffer through all the screaming." He saw Sesshomaru opening his mouth, but he cut him short. "Are you gonna deny her the right to see her family because of your selfishness? She'll hate you more than she hated Naraku."

That alone made Sesshomaru close his mouth and agree. He did not like it but Inuyasha was right. He could not deny her that. It is crueller than what Inuyasha did; leading her on until her fragile heart nearly broke. What truly got him was the last statement Inuyasha said. "And he, since ya know how to break the barrier, why not see if ya can go through with her to meet her family?"

Sesshomaru was growing fond of not liking the mature Inuyasha but then again, he always expected to be the smarter of the two. Nodding, the agreed to go back. If it made her happy, then he is happy. Kami, the simplicity of a man's mind when he is in love. Although he was satisfied, he had to ask one last question.

'Inuyasha, how was she when she first arrived here?"

"When she first came? Bad. Screaming about everything. The demon attacks, the hunt for the shards at the time. She mellowed out but now that she reverted back and have the jewel again, I expect her to be attacked and screaming in the next two minutes."

"And the jewel? Why is it back?"

"Don't know, but Kaede might. She always does. If not, Myouga will. Kagome should be screaming right aabbbooutttt -" Screaming could be heard in the direction of the spring, where Kagome had headed to. "-Now."

"You let her go knowing she'll be attack?"

"She's gotta learn the truth about the past sometime. Besides, aren't ya her intended? Fine job of leaving her alone buddy." Inuyasha just laughed as he saw Sesshomaru one moment, heard growling and the next, he was gone. It was going to that time for Sesshomaru to adjust his life with Kagome, but he will help. If only to see the entertainment that the two provided.

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter 9. Anyway, I wanted to do scenes of flashback later in the story of when he fell for her so that it wouldn't seem strange for him to be in love with her now. I'm going to try to involve the other characters but it probably be most Sesshomaru, Kagome and the Asahi's view. I'm trying to make this a lengthy fanfic but it's taking even longer now that I'm writing a AluSer story too. Be patient my dears. I also want to thank all the viewers for the 7000 and 8000 hits. Seriously didn't think anyone would read my story. XD**


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

_**A/N: I'm purposely leading this scene on for a while because I'm trying to keep the chapter's between a certain amount of words and pages. on document, roughly three pages and little over 2000 words each. I'm sorry if it looks like I'm dragging it out but chapter eleven should be the last and beginning a new series of events. If anyone thought this was a crazy amount of twists, you've no idea how my mind works. The ending is so wrong yet right that one must read the entire thing to understand the events as it comes. I'm currently working on getting her to ask Sesshomaru things so I can do the flashback but it might take a while since I keep putting things in between. Hopefully it's still good. **_

_**I just posted this without my beta knowing (Bad me XD) but I will update it when she's done with the edited version.** **Hopefully it's okay. Thank you all for the 9000 hits and quickly rising to 10 k mark. Again, never expected it to be this viewed. I also changed the image cover (Yes, I know I lied when I said the other picture was it but I like changing my mind apparently.) and I'm also going to change how some character's look but am far to lazy to go back and change it in the story so if anyone wants to see them, you have to go to my profile and check them out. Thank you for reading my story and hope you still continue. If not, I'll still write 'cuz I want to read it. XD**_

_** I'm not going to put my author notes on the bottom anymore either, just so you know.**_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 10_**

Just like Inuyasha said, the spring was a little way's from where she woke up, though _his_ 'little way' and _her_ 'little way' are totally different. A little's way is like five minutes to the corner store. This was like a short walk to the downtown mall in Shibuya from Tokyo on foot. Yea, little. Kami, that boy had no sense of distance. As she walked, she heard creaking and clutched the red kimono closer to her body. She would have run off when they sent her to take a shower but as she looked around, she couldn't find any buildings. No cars, people or even road pavement.

Either she was held captive in a wooded area with no chances to call for help or they really were her friends and she forgot. But that too can't be true, until she met them in the ten years she forgot. She remembered her school friends, Eri, Ayumi and Yuka. She even remembered Hojo. Him with his medical remedies...remedies? Why would he be giving her medicine when she wasn't sick? Feeling a throb on her left temple, she shook her head a bit and continued to walk. Though she wasn't the brightest person, she knew to smell the air for the sent of water or stay silent for the rush of water. Keeping quiet, she heard light swooshing noises, indicating that there was a spring near by. Jumping for joy, she thanked Sango for teaching her how to find water.

She halted in her step a bit, wondering where she even knew the name Sango from, but dismiss it as rambling and once more headed for the water. A few bushes later and she came to a spring. She would've preferred a hot spring, but oh well. Turning her head swiftly side to side, she saw no one and quickly undressed, just in case someone walked by. She yelped a bit, her warm skin touching the cool water, by soon she relaxed and started to enjoy the treatment the water was doing on her flesh.

She moved over to a ledge and sat down, tilting her head up as she let nature take it's course. Just yesterday, she was an average girl in middle school and now a guy with dog ears tell her that she forgot the last ten years of her life. Giving a unladylike grunt her cupped a handful of water and splashed herself with it, letting the droplets flow down her face and back into the water. she watched as ripples distorted her face. Waiting, she held her breath, hoping to see her face as it was the day before. Young and not adult like. As the water still, she gave out a startled cry as she saw her reflection. Staring her in the face was not the face fifteen year old from yesterday but a more mature woman with beautiful skin, nice blue eyes and slicker hair.

The hair should have given it away. She never had hair that long before. Seeing them float around her really brought reality into her. She wasn't a teenager anymore and if what they say was indeed true, she was twenty-five and missing ten years worth of memories. She always knew she was clumsy but enough to actually lose her memory? Dear kami, how bad could she be? She continued to ponder of how much she forgot beside the boys way back when she heard rustling. Startled, she jumped and moved away from the noise.

"W-w-who's t-there?" If she thought someone was going to respond, she was clearly wrong. She waited a bit more but nothing answered her or came out. She had just relaxed her shoulders when a frog jumped out from the bush behind her, making her scream bloody murder. Screaming while turning around,she calmed slightly when she saw that it was a little frog that could fit in the palm of her hand. Reaching out, she made a staring contest with it. She won of course, since the frog didn't know what she was doing, but it did make her feel better. "Kami, you scared me. Next time,can you croak or something. Goodness. Frogs are so disgusting. Go. Go away now."

The frog didn't leave. It just sat there and croaked, blinking it's life away. She sighed really dramatically and went to the opposite side, where her clothes were. Thankful that no one saw her, she raise out of the water and had bent down with her wet naked butt in the air when she heard more rustling before she heard a footstep. Again, she wasn't a genius but she knew what a footstep meant. Every so slowly, she straighten her posture until she was standing erect. She could hear the other person hard breathing and knew it was a man behind her. With her luck, or rather bad luck, she just knew it was a man who would see her in her birthday suit.

Turning even slower than she did with the frog, she soon came face to face with one of the last two people she wanted to see her like this. The one who identified himself as Sesshomaru stood there behind her, rigid and red eyes. If she wasn't mistaken, she could see a fang in his snarling face and really, really sharp claws. His tattoos were jagged as well. Unfortunately for her, she didn't know the way of youkais so when she turned around, ready to run away from him, she wasn't expecting him to growl and jump her.

Now forced on her stomach, she struggled for all she was worth when she felt hands trying to hold her down. She screamed and fought her way until she elbowed him in the face. Suddenly released, she scattered to get up but was unsuccessful. Sesshomaru had manage to latch onto her leg and drag her back down. Being a wet naked grown woman with the mind of a teenager, she did two things. First, she screamed her help that was most likely never going to come since Inuyasha probably knew what was happening and second...she grabbed anything and everything, such as rocks, grass, and her clothes to throw at him. Hell, she even threw the frog. It all hit him but it didn't slow him in the least. He continued to pull her close and when she was under him, he covered her, pinning his body in between her legs as her fists beat and tug at his head.

o0o

He knew what he was doing was wrong, but with his beast in control, it was hard to stop. He came rushing in, ready to defend her but all he got was a face full of ass and the good kind. She was wet and bending forward so he got a lovely view of everything. She was unconscious the last time she saw her this but now, she was awake. He couldn't stop the chains his beast was locked up in from being released. Both he and his beast liked what they saw and as both were concerned, she was theirs to take.

Mine! Mine! I want! Let me take!

Usually he would have to refrain himself because he knew Kagome wasn't ready, but like earlier, it was hard on him to not react. He was hurting in places that only she can relieve and if he didn't get a grip, she too would come to know that fact as well. If she didn't lose her memory, he damn well would have made her cure his 'problem', but she had neither the memory of him nor his mark to do such. He may be courting her, but he will make no whore out of his mate and making her do such an act when she clearly does not see him in such a light would not be wise. What if she one day remembers everything? Remembers the events that took place in her relapse of time? She'll know that he made her do a vile thing and would surely ban him from ever being in the same province as she. While he would not do what others say, this was Kagome. If she told him to jump off a cliff and down into a spike filled pit into the ocean, he would. Love truly was a man's enemy and savior.

He had gained some control over his beast until he saw her turn her back to him. So close to the surface already, no amount of restraint would have been able to hold back his beast. To turn one's back was to give insult. For a potential mate to turn her back on her suitor showed that she did not want his suit and that was something he could not handle. Eyes returning to red and his beast in control, he snarled and jumped at her.

He pinned her to the ground on her stomach and tried to grab her hips, to further stop her struggles but were unsuccessful. She even manage to elbow him in the face where he unfortunately let her go for a moment to hold his nose before he went to grab her leg. When she was under him, he pinned her down with his body. In his rational mind, he knew he was as she said it once, "In some deep shit", but with his beast in the forefront of his mind, he couldn't do a thing about it.

In their position, he knew that anything he did from then on would be watched carefully by her but his beast needed to be sooth out that Kagome was not leaving them, but needs a break. She didn't know who he was at the moment so there was no reason for his beast to go primitive. He snorted. Yeah right. His beast operated on natural instinct and one of them was to show discipline to unruly mates. Even now, all that could be heard was growlsand snarls, though Sesshomaru was currently the only one who could decipher them at the moment.

_She try leave! No leave! No allow! Mine only!_

Ah, natural and primitive was his animal nature. If he was not the stronger part of him, he would have cast that side of himself away long ago.

She was tugging on his hair and beating her fist on his back and the back of his head but still he did not let go. Until his beast was satisfied that Kagome had not betrayed them, he was going to be feral for a very long time. Thankfully, Inuyasha had thought better than to follow him. Had he shown up, it was likely that Sesshomaru's beast took it as a sign of challenge and fought him. If he succeeded in killing the boy off, Kagome would hate him forever. She wouldn't even have o ask him to jump off a cliff. Instead, she'll more than likely purify him to dust.

When a particular hard jag got his attention, he liked what he saw. Kagome, squirming, wet and red in the face as she moved about underneath him. He may have been a human hater and still is with the exception of a few, but he could appreciate a woman's body, though the only one to draw his attention was her. Hm, she really much be special to get him to perform such a feat. Thinking little of it, he vaguely remembered a time when his own father asked him if he had preferred the company of the same gender. It took the slaughter of one village of only their men to get him to reconsider his opinion. While he do not actively search for bed warmers or women in general, he DO NOT seek the affections of the same sex.

Now, the woman under him was a different story. With her, he'll have all the sex he wants. She once confided in him that she wanted to be able to make a baseball team with her children. Not knowing what that was, he promptly asked her and got a response that made his eyes go may have jested, he know not, but he intends to make good on her dream of a 'baseball team'. He too would like to have that many children if they are to be birthed by her.

Dropping his nose into the corner of her neck, he took a sniff and groaned. Even after bathing, she still smelled of him. What he didn't like was that he catch light traces of the Eastern whore on her. Upset to have another's scent on her, he nipped her neck until he tasted blood. Ignoring her small cry of pain, he sucked at the wounded until he could no longer taste her blood. Releasing his hold, he raised his head to inspect his handiwork. There on her neck, just as Inuyasha is red and loud was a hickey that was just as red and proudly put on display. She may not bare his courting mark yet, but he can give a 'mark' of sorts to let others know that she was being courting by none other than the Western Lord. Satisfied that it would be there for a long while, he started to rug his face in her breast, purring, or as close as he could, being a dog.

"W-what are you d-doing?! Stop that! Hey, are you listening to me?! I said stop!" Again, the beast ignored her pleas,content to just laze himself on her body. He would have taken it further if she had his courting mark but he'll make do. Tired of the constant yelling, he decided to indulge her this once with an answer. "Mine. You mine. Scent mark. Know mine."

While he wasn't as intellectually as his master, he did communicate enough to get his point across. She had stopped her struggling so he took it as a good sign. If she continued to fight him anymore, he would have been forced to dominate her to show her who was male. He was make and she was female. He provide and protect. She serve and birth. That is the way of things and he'll discipline her everyday until she understood her role. He alpha male. She may be alpha female, but she under him. Must know he rule all.

Though he wanted to continue ravishing her body with his attention, he started to notice that she was shivering. Alarmed, he pulled back to see her. She was slightly damp now so she was most likely cold. Disappointed in himself for nt realizing it, he quickly took off his armor and haori. He handed her the haori so that she could wrapped around herself. He didn't want anyone else to see her like this. He spotted Inuyasha'a haori a bit early when undressing but he wanted her to be covered in his scent not his brother's.

When she was done, he once again groaned at the image she portrayed. Wrapped in nothing but his too big hoari, she looked owned. It pleased him how beautiful she look in his clothing. See now only need be pregnant with three pups latching onto her legs and arms and the picture would be complete. He picked up Inuyasha hoari and motioned for her to come over o him but she refusingly shook her head. He didn't want to scare her with his beast;y side but she was making things unneccersarily difficult. Reaching out, he made a move to grab her when she started to glow. Her eyes had tears and her face held a scrowl. She looked ready to kill him. Feeling her spiritual powers gave Sesshomaru enough leverage to return to command and force his beast back into it's cage. Once done, he looked to Kagome and hope to high hell that he can fix what his beast had done wrong.

"Kagome...Kagome, this Sesshomaru wished you to know that he is sorry. It was not this one's intention to harm you. Had I been in the right state of mind, this Sesshomaru would not have-"

"Would not what? Attack me? Hold me down against my will? Attempt rape?" the more she spoke, the stronger her aura became, especially around her hip where the scar was at. That was where the most power was radiating from. "I don't know who you think you are buddy, but I 'm not gonna that your shit lying down. I know my rights and the cops will be all over your ass when I get a hold of them. You claim to be my friend but what friend does that to another huh?! You're no friend of mine. You're nothing but-but a loser who gets sick kicks out of sick shit like this! Fuck you! I ain't gonna let you have your disgusting way with me!"

She was just getting ready to attack him when out of nowhere, they were attacked. They had been so busy focusing on each other that they forgot that they were in a time period where demons roam free and it looks like one just sensed the jewel emitting out of Kagome's body. He watched as she was thrown into the air by a centipede demon and saw her side get sliced open. He knew how she acquired that particular scar in the first place. Though he was not there personally, it was like a sense of déjà vu. She was attacked by a centipede demon and the jewel was once more revealed into the land of the living via her side. He's intelligent, so he knew what that demon wanted without being told.

"Jewel. give me the jewel of four souls girl!" But not everyone was as smart as him.

o0o

He was sitting in a tree, both trying to cover up his laughter and eyes at the same time. He watched when Sesshomaru went crazy on her and nearly fell out the tree laughing. Seeing her naked was unexpected so he keep trying to cover his eyes. He could hear everything from where he was at, but hearing and seeing are two different things. He stayed put even when he felt the rising reiki in Kagome and the demon's youki. Sesshomaru was her intended now. He has to protect her or he wouldn't qualify to be her mate. Not that it mattered. After this, he'll be lucky if she even looked in his direction, both after this incident, the cave, and after she gets her memories back. Sesshomaru's strong so he'll win. They didn't need the help, so Inuyasha just contented himself to lay back in the tree and watch the events unfold while miserably keeping his humor in check. He may have mature a bit and allowed Sesshomaru to court Kagome, but that didn't mean he couldn't mess with his brother every now and again. Besides, he liked breathing as much as he liked to annoy his elder brother.


	11. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

_**A/N: Firstly, I want to thank everyone for their reviews. Secondly,I want to thank everyone for the 11k views for the story. I kinda realized that I post a chapter up after every 1000 views or so, but hey, even if I didn't, I'll still write. I personally don't like her losing her memory either which is why I'm cutting that arc quick and hopefully didn't give anyway a lot of details for the next arc. Hope it's still okay to read even if it seemed rushed. I got stuff going on at home that I'm tempted to strangle my pregnant friend for being an idiot. Well, reviews are welcome. Again, posted without my beta knowing but she hasn't returned the file for chapter 10 yet so you get the crappy version~ XD.**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 11_**

She could see it as if it was happening before her eyes. One minute she was glaring daggers at a rapist and the next she was in the air, watching as a tiny jewel flew out her body. It was happening to her now and yet, her eyes seem to have dazed out. She knew what was going on but her mind was focusing on something else.

In her mind, all she could she was a boy with dog ears in a red kimono, pinned to a tree by an arrow when suddenly he woke up. Soon he was calling her by the name of someone else when she was attacked. Just like now, it was by a centipede demon and like before, a tiny jewel came out from her side.

Her mind couldn't find a reason to reject the vision she was seeing but she couldn't reject the events happening now either. Only now, instead of a boy with dog ears, it was a man with now red eyes and growing fangs.

She landed on her injured side as the centipede demon creep closer to the shining object. Clutching her wound, she weakly pulled herself up to see what was happening. From the ground, she could see that the insect demon was trying to defend itself against Sesshomaru but was having very little success. He was enraged and as far as she could tell, he planned to reenact the Texas Chainsaw Massacre before the night was through, only with his bare hands.

Crawling until she managed to maneuver her way to lay back against the trunk of a tree, she continued to watch as Sesshomaru's claws ripped through the demon like it was paper before licking the tips of his claws. It should disgust her and to some degree it did, but when looking at the blatant primitive need for blood on his blissful face, one could almost forgive him for his disgusting actions.

Breathing hard, she squeezed her injury as to stop the bleeding, not noticing that the whine she just let out had drawn the demon lord's attention. To busy with the pain, she gasped when she saw bloody hands reaching for her. Trying to flinch away, she cried a bit when she was roughly pulled away from the base of the tree to lay on the cold hard ground. She could hear him telling her to open her eyes but she didn't want to look at him. He was pinning her to the ground again and if she saw him, she'll more than likely purify him...

Unwillingly, she opened her eyes, blinking away the confusion. Purify? Since when could she purify anything? Her grandpa might think he got spiritual powers but everyone knew he was harmless, unless you counted paper cuts as deadly. Her family might have come from a line of priests and priestesses, but she never showed any signs of them. So if she couldn't purify, then why does she have memories of herself shooting enchanted arrows or turning demons into dust? She didn't believe in demons or magical beings. They were all fake...weren't they? Hearing growling noises from the man above her though, can change anyone's mind.

"This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself to even you little mate. Look as this Sesshomaru." He demanded. She wanted to tell him that he couldn't boss her around but she got the impression that he'll not listen to her demands. Besides, he couldn't do anything worse than opening her side like that other demon did right?  
Giving in, she watched as his eyes, still red, followed her motionless movements. It wasn't long before she saw his eyes move down to the bleeding cut on her waist. Ever so slowly, she watched as he lowered his head, never breaking eye contact with her, when he stuck out his tongue and started to lick her wound. Shocked, she tried to move away when she felt him tighten on her waist in a bruising grip. Whining at the pain, she just laid there as she let the repulsion overtake her.

Well, at least she expected that to happen. She didn't want some psychopath licking her up like some vampire wannabe. So why didn't she feel the urge to gag? Licking her wound like that is bound to get him sick but looking at him, she saw his eyes closed in what looked like bliss as he licked her clean. She didn't want to admit it but she kinda licked the treatment. And if she wasn't mistaken, she could she her injury closing. Now that's not physically possible. It's been proven scientifically that such a thing isn't possible. But looking at the pointy ears on the man before her and the mutilated body to the side, perhaps she shouldn't believe everything she thought she knew to be true.

Strangely, she could feel her body knitting itself back together. It wasn't a huge pain, but a dull ache. She had a feeling it had to do something with the male licking her now healed scar. She was content to let him continue when she felt a pulse to the left of her, near the corpse. Looking around for the pulse, she saw a glowing light from behind on of the chucks of meat. Furrowing her brows together, she didn't see that Sesshomaru was looking at her face before following her line of vision. He too felt the pulse but he narrowed his eyes in remembrance of the wretched object.

"Mate, this Sesshomaru suggest that you retrieve the jewel least you want to have another adventure gathering the shards once more."

Once more? When had she done it to start with? Was it also one of the things she forgotten? Tired of thinking of things that was clearly not going to get her anywhere, she pushed at his chest, trying to hint at him to get up. He seemed to have understood for he got up but not before giving her a peck on the lips. With a blushing face, she got to her feet, ignoring the smirk on his face, closing his hoari that he had opened when cleaning her wounds and wearily made her way towards the light.

Dodging any flesh and blood puddles that she could, she finally stood in front of the very thing that came out of her body. Surprise to see something like that coming out of her body, she hesitantly picked it up and felt a rush of power. Unfortunately for her, with the rush of power came a rush of memories she did and did not want to remember.

She remembered breaking the jewel, meeting Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. Fighting Naraku, fighting Kikyo for Inuyasha's heart, Rin who she now sees as a daughter and even Koga, though she didn't really want to remember him. She remembered defeating Naraku, returning home before coming back and then she remembered Sesshomaru. She hadn't realized it, but she had spaced out for a while before she finally heard not only Sesshomaru's voice but Inuyasha's as well. She turned around to face them and was flooded with even more memories. Memories of pain and suffering at the hands of Tearyl. Before she could stop it,she was screaming again. Screaming in terror of both the memory and reality.

How? How could she let something like that happen to her?! She was Kagome Higurashi! She is a priestess of strong caliber! She had help change the country's view on half demons! She helped defeat Naraku! She got a human hater to love her _**and**_ she was from the twentieth first century damn it! Getting raped or mostly rape was not something she'll take lightly!

Her screaming had stop, but it was replaced with a determined expression. A look that had both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru on edge. When she came to, she saw her reiki swirling around her, making her look like an avenging angel. Calming herself, she allowed her reiki to return inside her body as she clutch the jewel more tightly in her hand. When it was finally safe, she took steps closer to the two quivering men. She had a satisfying smile on her face.

"Oi, K-Kagome...ya okay?"

"Why of course Inuyasha. Why wouldn't I be? It wasn't like I was nearly raped by your brother then attacked by a youkai, ripped opened again and suddenly got thrust with a cursed jewel again when said hanyou was most likely in a tree somewhere, laughing his ass off." She knew Inuyasha wasn't dumb, slow yes, but not dumb. She watched as both men realized that she must have regained her memories.

"Mate, does this mean you remember -"

"Remember that you tried to rape me? Yes, I remember." She saw him flinch and felt a little bad but she had to get her point across. "I also remember what had happened in the cave with Tearyl. While I appreciate what you two did, I sincerely hope that you forget about any plans of revenge on her."

"What?! Why?! After what she did, I wouldn't just let her -"

"I said **you**, not as in all of us, but you two."

"But why would ya not want -"

"Because the bitch is mine." She growled out. The look on her face was enough to scare the both of them into submission. She didn't wait for a response from the two and walked back to the campsite. She did pause for a moment, to cock her head back to look at them.

"Inuyasha..." He didn't respond but he did twitch, which let her know that he was listening. "Sit." Inuyasha plummet straight to the ground with a gratifying grunt. He dared not get up, in fear of Kagome's wrath. That left Sesshomaru to face her in all her anger.

"Sesshomaru..." Like Inuyasha, he didn't respond except for the twitch he made. "I know I said I'll let you court me but I'll rather mate and bare Naraku a child and gift him with the Shikon Jewel before I resort to you."

With that, she left, leaving a falling hanyou and a shocked wide-eyed Daiyoukai. She knew she had hurt him but she was more hurt. She trusted him to protect her and yet he went and did that. While she was angry at him, she was allow proud. He may have tried but he did stop and that showed her how much pain he as in. He's a youkai. A Daiyoukai at that, so his instincts are stronger. She knew she was hurting him by rejecting him but he needed to know that she may not be far from helpless, but she didn't need a man who didn't trust her, or at the very least, not dry hump her when she couldn't even remember who he was! She giggled at the thought. He wanted her so much that he was going to throw away his pride just to have her. She wouldn't reject him for now but if she cuddle him after what he tried, she'll only enable him to further continue his bad behavior.

_ 'Just like a dog.'_ She snorted in her mind. She'll tease him a bit before forgiving him. After all, who wants an easy lay right? Clutching the edges of Sesshomaru's hoari closer to cover more of her body, she hummed a soft tune as she made her way towards the campsite, intending to get some clothes from her pack. She continued on her way, never aware of the spying mirror looking at the scene before her.

o0o

Sitting on her throne chair, she watched as her son took his first step into being a man. Granted, he went about it wrong but at least she knew he had an interest in the opposite sex. If she could get the girl on her side, she'll have grand-puppies running amok in both her home and the soon-to-be-ready Western Palace. Laughing a bit, she made preparations for some soldiers to go to the site to help with the building. The sooner it's done, the faster she'll get to hold a bouncing baby in her lap. Now all she had to do was pay a visit to her future daughter-in-law.

o0o

They felt more than saw when their vessel regained her memories. They were not planning on her remembering until later but they were proud. She was strong enough to recall her own memories by herself, proving that they were not wrong in choosing her. As proud as they were, they also felt dread. They knew that the Eastern Lord was planning something with the reiki he stole from their vessel but couldn't determine what that was until he used it. Preparing for the worse, they continued on in their journey to the slayer and monk. The more allies aware of the situation, the better.

When the lord gets a whiff of the jewel's return, they fear another war might break out. Their vessel was powerful, but she is a gentle creature. Already they can feel the jewel tainting as her heart darkens. Soon, they can return to her and explain what it means to have created a jewel of her own, but until then, they would have to trust in the demon lord in keeping her safe. It was the only way to keep her pure and prevent her from falling into darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

_**A/N: It hit 13k for viewings. Yeaaaa~ and why didn't anyone tell me that it said "Chapter 11" instead of "Chapter 12"?! Gosh, I feel stupid.**_

_**Anyway, I added the real plot in this chapter, something that no one in the story is even aware of until now. I just wanted to add the plot before I forget what it was. Hope it's okay. I updated this chapter so there's more at the end. A scene involving Rin and the Spirit. I momentarily went back to fix some grammar but that happened instead. I didn't really need this scene but I figured I'll add it here so that later, I don't have to explain why Rin knows how to fight. Or why Rin speaks the way she does. I find it cute really. ^^**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 12_**

One word to describe Sesshomaru...and that was dead. The man felt so dead inside, he wasn't sure why he was still breathing. The woman he wanted above all else hates him and claims to want nothing to do with him. What's he suppose to do? He didn't want to continue on living with another female, bearing his heirs and walking down the halls of the home he was building. He was inu. Meaning he want only one and the one he wants pretty much wants him dead.

He knew that what he did was bad but he was youkai. It was in his nature to dominate. His beast wanted her to see that he was her alpha, but in doing so, he turned her against himself. Even now, after being rejected by his intended, his beast has been reduced to a whimpering and sobbing mess. Every moment his mind wasn't filled with dejection, he could hear his beast, whining it's life away.

_Mate...Mate no want... Mate...no...want..._

On and on, his beast's voice drifted in his head, constantly repeating the same line over and over. It was in his head for so long, he didn't feel he numbing pain of Inuyasha's punch to his arm or how Inuyasha went behind him, knee him behind his knees, successfully bringing the demon lord to his knees. As he knelt there, his mind didn't process what Inuyasha was saying very well.

"Kami Sesshomaru, you're acting like it's the end of the world."

To Inuyasha, being rejected may not mean much to him but his lover was **already** dead. _**His **_ is still alive.

"Damn man, you're a lord for crying out loud. Just force her to accept you." Force her? No. He could never force Kagome to do anything. When they first met, he wanted her dead. That didn't work. Later, he wanted her attention. Again, he didn't get that. He wanted her love but he won't be getting that either. How can he force her to do anything when right from the start, being a lord was what kept him away?

He had planned a soft seduction to gradually get her accustom to the idea of being with him. He's an inu after all, and seduction was something that came naturally to them. For the majority of his life, he was content to think he would not succumb to that particular nature of his blood. He's a proud demon and seduction was not on his plans of supreme conquest at the time. Now...now he'll use the very thing he shunned out to gain his greatest conquest, Kagome.

What was once considered the most important in his life became not the second or third, but fifth. First is Kagome, then his pups, current and future ones. After that, it's family or pack, followed by his lands before power came to his mind. Sure, he needed power to protect the first four but he's Sesshomaru,Western Lord. He was a fool to think power would have given him happiness.

Kagome made him happy. That's why he wanted her. Why he loves her. She gave him his top three important things in his life. A mate, pups and a pack of his own to provide and protect for. She gave him more than anything he could have gained on his own.

But perhaps Inuyasha had a point. He is a lord. He was more than willing to give that up for her but he refuses to leave his mate with no home. She deserve only the best and maintaining his position as a Cardinal Lord was the only way to do that. Maybe he needed to back track a bit. Sesshomaru is first and foremost a youkai. A youkai with a dangerous inner beast that will annihilate anything he preceded as a threat to his mate.

Already, he could feel his confidence rise in his chest. He's patient youkai. He'll merely out-wait her. He had told her once that if she didn't choose him, he would not choose another. He'll remain faithful to her, even if she wasn't his. He wasn't sure if he told her that if she chose another because his honor demanded no less, he'll let her, but who was he kidding? His honor meant nothing if he couldn't have her. He'll lie, cheat and kill if that's what it took to have her. He'll become the one thing he thought he'll never become...an unhonorable man.

Rising to his feet, his stoic mask returned as he looked out ahead. He started walking, but he did inclined his head to Inuyasha.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I should thank you for your advise. I find that your intelligence is rather vast and wasted on the mediocre work you do at the old priestess's village. Later, should you agree, I wish to offer you a position of value when the palace is built."

With that, he walked away, formulating a plan to recapture Kagome's heart as he left Inuyasha speechless from his lack of third person speech.

o0o

They had just gotten the children to bed when they felt the ever familiar power coming towards them. Making sure the kids were asleep, Miroku grabbed his staff as Sango made a dash for Hiraikotsu. She had barely grabbed it when they felt something crash into the ground. Momentarily unbalanced, they turned their heads to see his their kids were still sleeping. Surprisingly, they saw that not only where they still sleeping, but they were not affected by the ground shaking.

Kirara took off Sango's shoulder and left the hut. Miroku and Sango followed behind to see Kaede and Rin already. On closer inspection, they saw that none of the other villagers have woken up either. Seems that their intruder only wanted a select few to know of its presence.

"Spirit, what may I do for ye?"

"We have come on search of our vessel's companions."

"Who would they be?"

"They are the Shikon Protector's friends, Kagome Higurashi. We wish to have words exchanged about the circumstances being placed onto our protector."

Each was confused. Protector? Kagome was their protector? She would have surely told them if she was protecting a spirit. Perhaps she had picked it up on her adventure with Lord Sesshomaru. She had a merciful heart and if she say a wounded being, alive or not, she would stop to help. It was who she was.

The thought had just pasted by their minds when the spirit turned its attention to Miroku. "You...you are the monk that travels with our miko no?"

Miroku, shocked, didn't do anything but nod his head. The spirit seemed to have approved of his actions because it then walked, well more like floated, its way towards him. When Sango got ready to throw her weapon, the spirit lifted one hand, waved a finger in a circular motion and suddenly Sango was gasping for breath.

Startle that his wife was on the ground, holding her throat, Miroku knelt down beside her, trying to get her to breathe again.

"Calm down monk. The slayer lives. We merely insured that she will not attack us as we approach." True to its word, a moment later, Sango was taking deep breaths of air as she fulled her lungs again full of oxygen. Scared, both humans knelt on the ground, waiting for the spirit to do something.

"As we have said, we are here to talk. Much danger is present for our vessel's safety. As her companions, we only assume you want the same thing as we, do you not?" Again, Miroku nodded, along with Sango. If Kagome was their protector, then she most likely sent it here as a warning.

"That is where you are wrong. We have come on our own accordance to rectify a mistake done to her. It is the middle of the night and we can tell you humans are cold. Come, we shall go inside your home to speak more." It turned it's head slightly to look at the teenager and old priestess. "We are aware of your connection to her as well. You shall also be in need of this conversation. Later, we need speak with the young girl. The one the demon lord has dubbed his ward and pup."

All eyes turned to Rin. She didn't seem scared, just nervous. After all, Kagome was their protector and Lord Sesshomaru's with her. They wouldn't send someone bad to them, would they?

"Your trust in them is well placed young one. Come, you all must get out of the cold, least you all want to caught a cold."

o0o

It was ackward, three children sleeping, two wary adults, a blind old priestess and one teenager girl, nervous. What made this picture even stranger was that fact that Kirara was rubbing against the spirit and the spirit itself was rubbing Kirara's ear. She never took to strangers well but Kirara wouldn't like a bad person so they all calmed some. Miroku, the brave one, spoke first.

"Uh, so...You wished to speak to us about some great danger to our friend Lady Kagome?"

"Yes. It seems as our mistress is in danger. The demon she plans to mate with has a dangerous enemy."

"Demon? What demon? Lady Kagome wasn't planning on mating with a demon."

"It was all decided on her journey back here with the demon lord." The spirit was still petting Kirara as it waited for them to absorb the information.

"Kagome Nii-chan plans to mate with Lord Sesshomaru?" Asked Rin. She was elated that her sister-like friend was going to mate with her father, Lord Sesshomaru. If that was to happen, then she would have a mother!

"Yes young one. You will indeed have a mother. Unfortunately, on their way here, one of his enemies ambushed them and caused her a great deal of damage and stress." Now that got everyone tense. Kagome was like a sister or mother to them and hearing that she got hurt was like a stab in the back.

"She momentarily lost her memory but has regained it but moments ago before we arrived." Kagome must have it tough though they wondered more about the mysterious enemy. Who was strong enough to get past not only Inuyasha but Sesshomaru? "The woman was not strong, merely clever. She used Kagome's reiki against herself and the others. I'm sure you noticed, but she is perhaps one of the strongest mikos in this country."

To that, they all agreed. Though she was slightly trained, Kagome still had vast amount of energy stored in her body. It was only a matter of time and place.

"Ye say that the enemy is Lord Sesshomaru's, but who exactly is it if I may be so bold to ask, Spirit?"

"It is another lord. The Eastern Lord Asahi to be precise."

They all sucked in their breath. Another lord. That could only mean it was a political enemy. Youkai and ningens govern their species around the same way, so they knew what that meant. They all knew the Sesshomaru was planning to take Kagome as his mate because he had told them personally, but he was still a lord. As one, he has to report to the other three lords of his decision. Apparently, that conversation didn't go so well.

"Sesshomaru has not told anyone about his choice to mate until he finish building his palace. That is where the problem is. The Eastern Lord wants Sesshomaru's land and will hurt anyone to do it. Until recently, the Eastern Lord contented himself to delaying the process but he now got wind of his intentions."

"Which means he'll go after Kagome, knowing she's human."

"Correct slayer. It was purely accidental that the lord knows but he knows all the same."

"And that's why you came here. You want us to protect her and help fight the Eastern Lord."

"Not quite. The Shikon Miko is known throughout the lands for her heart. That she cares more for her friends and family than she does herself. Her _**immediate**_ family is not here, but her blood line had to start somewhere. If he gets a hold of that information, he could very well wipe out her existence entirely. Meaning the timeline would be even more as she calls it, "Out of whack"."

"OK, we understand that but why do you need us then?"

"We were formed by her powers. We are not the Shikon Jewel created by the long dead priestess Midoriko but the Shikon Jewel created by Kagome's untainted reiki."

Shocking gasped could be heard throughout the hut. The Shikon Jewel is once more in the physical world? And it was created by Kagome? Suddenly, everything was starting to get clear. Why the spirit, or now known as the Jewel of Four Souls, needed them. They didn't want them to protect Kagome herself, but her family tree. Without her, then everything that had transpired would not exist. They would rather deal with Naraku a second time then lose Kagome. Everyone was tense and tensed even more when Kaede spoke up.

"If that were to happen, then wouldn't he change his live as well? He may have never been a lord at all."

"That is another problem. He does not know that she comes from the future so he cannot see the fault in his plans. If he cannot see it, then he is not concerned about it. We must stop him before it's to late to not only save her but the country."

"Okay, we'll help. We cannot lose Lady Kagome a second time." Miroku pondered a bit before he spoke up again. "Since you are made from her powers, I assume that you know where her line started,or at least where they are at."

"Yes. She originates in the Southern West island of Kyushu, shared between the Southern Lady and Sesshomaru, though ruled mostly by Raya."

Wow, that's far. It was on the other side of the country!

"But wait. That's in Lord Sesshomaru's territory too. Surely, he'll protect her family if the Eastern Lord plans to kill them. Rin's sure of it."

"While it's true that her family is in the Western Lands, can you assure us that once it becomes known that their Lord plans to mate a human that her family is safe from his demon citizens who hate humans? Or the southern demons should the Southern Lady dislike Sesshomaru's choice of mate as well?"

That got them quiet. It was true. Sesshomaru couldn't kill all his citizens that attempt to harm her family. It'll lead to a revolt. Sesshomaru's strong but even he'll die if ganged up as such. And if the Southern Lord and Eastern Lord was involved, then he wouldn't have a prayer of a chance of survival. It would become an all out war that even the Northern Lord would not be able to avoid.

Political disputes among demons. It was never a quiet affair. It was violent and dangerous for all parties involved, even the innocent. They had to play their cards right or they could lose everything.

"We have informed you of the situation. Now, rest. Tomorrow, we leave to the Western Lands. You young one, come with us. We have much to discuss."

o0o

In the forest of Inuyasha, Rin and the spirit walked side by side without saying a word. Rin contented herself to following the glowing figure. When they stopped, she saw that they had stopped by the well. Confused, she asked why they were here.

"Uh,Rin's not sure why we are here and - "

"Young one, did our vessel not taught you the proper why of speaking?" Blushing, Rin looked away for a bit.

"Hehe.** _I'm _**not sure why we are here but _**I **_assume it has something to do with Lady Kagome?"

"Yes it does. We know that you think of both Lord Sesshomaru and our protector Lady Kagome as your parents correct?" A nod

"And with Lady Kagome being the one to create us, she is essentially our birth mother yes?" A hesitate nod but a nod all the same.

"We do not see an issue with you as her pup as she has with the kitsune. We would like to call you our sister is you allow us to."

Wow. Not even a day and she already got a sibling. Maybe she should have asked Lady Kagome for siblings a long time ago.

"Yes you should have. We find that you do not reject the idea so that means you agree. In agreeing, you must know of the dangers that lie ahead of you. Being the pup to a lord and a miko places you in high danger. The Eastern Lord knows you already and may have already sent demons after you."

The spirit watched, gauging Rin's expression and was not disappointed. She first gasped in surprise and then became scared. But that only lasted for a moment or two. "They want to kill Rin - me?"

"Yes. As his pup, and human, many will see Lord Sesshomaru as weak and attempt to kill him. The brave ones, or cowards will know to attempt his weakness, which is you."

"Rin doesn't want Lord Sesshomaru to die! Rin -"

"Speech little sister."

"_**I **_don't want anyone to die because of **me**!** _I_ **don't want to lose the family _**I **_just got back!" Rin collapse onto the edge of the well, sobbing.

"Then allow us to make a suggestion." The spirit waited until Rin's sniffling got softer and she looked up.

"W-what suggestion?"

"Allow us to train you."

"Train me? Train me for what?"

"To fight little sister. To protect our mother and father from danger."

"You-you want me to fight to protect them?"

"Yes Rin. You cannot be protected forever. You are their pup, so stand and fight." Rin was quiet for a bit, but she soon had a determined look in her eyes. "OK. I'll learn to fight. But what good will that do me when Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome will always protect me?"

"There will be times when they are not around. Such as times when Naraku kidnapped you or when Lord Sesshomaru goes out on patrol. So you must learn to fight. To fight and to kill."


	13. Chapter 13

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

_**A/N: I'm out of the hospital and in total control of my system. I remembered part of the flashback so I put that scene in, without the actual flashback of course. I spelled checked and reread it to make sure it's OK. I do have a beta but she's usually busy with school and I don't want to bother her with my stories, since they're less important. Hopefully, I fixed the gaps in the chapter so it's understandable now. I was thinking of putting chapter 14 up but I feel like waiting until Friday to post it up. For anyone who didn't reread chapter 12, I lengthen out the scene with Rin and the spirit and kinda explain why Rin's going to know how to fight later on in the story. Other than that, not much change. **_

**_Enjoy~!_**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 13_**

It took awhile but it was well worth the wait. After two weeks, he finally have the tool needed to take down Sesshomaru and looking at her now. It was a good thing that his general managed to get an up close encounter with the girl before Sesshomaru arrived. Nodding his head in appreciation, he turned to his general as she made the last lingering affects on the doll perfect. He personally never meet the woman but he had heard stories and with her last meeting with Tearyl, he knew that he had a beauty on his hands and couldn't wait to fine tune the doll. Giving one last inspection to the clone with dull black-haired, pale grey skin with saggy breast and legs were skinny to support anything let alone its body, he commanded Tearyl to infuse the reiki she had gotten from the robes to be transferred into the living doll. He only had to wait a bit before the clone started to morph into the became a beauty with shiny raven hair, fair skin, medium sized breast and healthy legs that would fit around any man's waist.

Sucking in his breath, he couln't believe the eyes that was slowly opening as it met him gaze square on. Sapphire blue eyes of such clarity that it almost made him turn his face away from the shear marvel her eyes alone made. He could see why Sesshomaru intended to make this girl his mate because even he had to admit that she was indeed more stunning than any demoness he have met. Though human, she was clearly on a different scale than them and if he played his cards right, he'll not only destroy Sesshomaru, he may even keep the girl for himself on side as a slave.

"Is she to your liking Milord?" asked Tearyl as she peered over from the other side of the miko doll. She had a feeling that she knew what he was up to but she was just his general and her job is to serve and protect her lord at all cost, not question his motives. Looking at her lord and the way he was staring at the clone, she knew that he was planning to use the girl as a substitute to somehow eliminate the Western Lord. Maybe he planned to have Sesshomaru see the fake with someone else, thus making it look like she had somehow betrayed him and left an open field for the girl. The miko was pretty, even by humans standards so it doesn't surprise her to find out she was being courted by several demons. She was a kind and caring person but it was only unfortunate that she was now apart of a scheme that could potentially kill her now that she was involved in the political world of demons and royalty.

"Yes yes, I like her very well. You did good with this clone. With the reiki infused in her from the robes, even the mighty Sesshomaru won't be able to tell the difference. Tearyl, go find out what Sesshomaru's doing. I might start my plans earlier depending on where he's at." Bowing, she headed out of the room when Asahi called out to her. "Also, send a message to the Southern Lady Raya. I hear she's immensely interested in having Sesshomaru for a mate. I can use this to my advantage with another Cardinal Lord by my side." Bowing once more, she walked out the room to fulfill her duties. It really was a pity that nice guys always finish last.

o0o

She had been at the campsite for a couple of minutes when both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came into the clearing. She made it a point to ignore Sesshomaru but the guy was clearly not taking the hint. It was like the conversation they just had went straight through him that it almost felt like she had talked to Inuyasha with the way things where turning out, only without the yelling and cursing. He wasn't being overbearing or anything...much, he was just attentive so that if she was cold, he'll place her in his lap and cover her with Mokomoko-sama or if she was in need of relieving her bladder, he insisted he come too. It was all very sweet but she was no push over. A little act of kindness won't make her fall for a guy she already liked. No, It'll just make her fall harder but she wasn't going to tell him that since his ego was already inflated. Finally when she couldn't handle all the attention he was showering her with, she was saved when Sesshomaru announced that he was going hunting for them and it was the break she needed but she did wonder one thing and that was why Inuyasha didn't throw a fit.

"Hey Yash, why didn't you go with him? Usually, you'll start an argument over being thought too weak to get your own meals so why let Sesshomaru do it?"

"Sesshomaru is now the alpha of the group. When he intended to make you his mate and you agreed, you became his responsibility. I can bitch about it all I want, but you're no longer my responsibility. I'm here because I'm like an extension of you but with a lower rank, like a beta. You both are the alphas and until Sesshomaru finds anther beta, I'm stuck with the position."

"Do you even want to be the beta? I remember that you'll get all bent out of shape if you didn't get to invoke your 'alpha rights' on us when we were hunting for Naraku."

"It's not too bad. With Sesshomaru hunting, I can conserve my energy for when someone attacks us and in case _you_ forgot, Sesshomaru being a lord was what getting him attacked in the first place."

Now that she thought about it, she had to agree with Inuyasha. Since she kinda agreed to be courted by Sesshomaru, she had thought that no one would be foolish enough to attack him but clearly she was mistaken. She's been attacked, near raped and treated rather horribly since she started liking Sesshomaru. Maybe it was a sign from the Kami telling her that she didn't belong with Sesshomaru and should leave as quickly as she agreed. Too bad for her, what she didn't realized was that she spoke the last part out loud, just as Sesshomaru had return with his game and an angry face. Dropping the meat at Kagome's feet, he inclined with his chin for her to inspect the catch. Giving her own incline, she nodded at Sesshomaru. "It's a very good catch that you brought back for us Lord Sesshomaru."

Pleased that she thought him a good provider even though she didn't say so, he tilted his head to Inuyasha telling him to clean, skin and cook the meals. Inuyasha, having already predicted this merely nodded and took off with the dead animal to a near by water source. With Inuyasha gone, it was all quiet, even when Sesshomaru sat down next to Kagome. Nothing was said between the two as they stare into the crackling fire but the atmosphere was so horrible, someone could have choked on it and Kagome had a feeling it was going to be her. Without realizing it, she moved away from him when he started rumbling, causing Sesshomaru to growl. Flinching away Sesshomaru made a grab for her arm when he saw her trying to move away so he quickly grabbed her upper arm and placed her in his lap as he nuzzled the top of her head, preventing any kind of escape she was planning.

"Mate, why do you wish to leave this Sesshomaru? Have I done nothing but shown you kind acts on my part?"

"Kind acts? You mean like trying to rape me?"

"I am youkai Kagome, not human. We do things differently and it's only because you are human that you were not taken at the spring. I can only suppress my beast for so long before it escapes it confides but I can only be thankful that this Sesshomaru's beast is very much in love with you too that you are still my intended instead of my unwilling mate." Startle, she turned around to see Sesshomaru having a serious look on his face.

"You mean he would have...raped me...if i was youkai?"

"Indeed. All he sees and knows is that I want you, he wants you and you want us that he does not care of the procedure as long as the outcome is to his liking."

"But...But, what would you do if he really did mate with me unwillingly? I would grow to hate and resent you! You want to live centuries being hated by your own mate?!"

"That may be true but you forget that I am youkai. We live longer and are generally loyal to our mate. I am more so because it's in my nature. If you started out hating us then all is as you say "free game" since it can't get any worse than that can it? We would have seduced you and wear you down until you did love us. We inus need to be loved and are persistent in getting what we want. I more so."

"Y-you'll force me to love you? That's false love! I don't want that fake love!"

"But of course. If this Sesshomaru wants it, then it's already mine. I wanted you to come to me on your own but it seems that this Sesshomaru must use a bit force." Pinning her down, he hovered over her like a dangerous beast having caught its prey as he stared her down with a determined look. Nuzzling her neck, he inhaled her scent searching for any signs of fear. Even pinned down by a monster, she wasn't scared. She truly is an enigma and she was his. "You will love me because this Sesshomaru says so."

With Kagome pinned underneath him as Sesshomaru stayed above her, it stayed that way for several moments. Soon, all that could be heard was the giggling fit Kagome was having under the demon lord. He lifted himself a bit off of her to see why she was laughing but he couldn't suppress the chuckle that came out of his mouth as well when he saw her face. She was laughing under him with all the care in the world and he didn't even know why. "Why are you laughing at this Sesshomaru's declaration? Do you think I jest? I will force you to my side if need be."

"I'm laughing because it sounds so very much like you. 'You will love me because this Sesshomaru says so.' Kami, can you get anymore tyrannical?" Smirking, he readjusted them so that she was back in his lap again as she played with the ends of his hair that had fallen to the front when he had pinned her. They waited for Inuyasha to come with their meat prepared in content silence when Kagome suddenly asked Sesshomaru a question. "Hey Sesshomaru, I've been wondering but when did you start to like me?" Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he wanted to answer that question yet but she was opening her heart to him once more so he'll give her this leverage.

"This Sesshomaru can't recall the exact moment it occurred but it gradually grew. I suppose it started with my father's grave. I was curious about what kind of being you must be to draw out the Tessiaga when not even this Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha could but I can only give thanks to the Kami that it allowed me to meet you. From there, this Sesshomaru would occasionally run into your pack in hopes of taking Tessiaga."

"Well, we knew you wanted the sword but how does that relate to liking me?"

"Tessiaga is a sword designed to slay 100 demons with one swing. You a mere human managed to pull out a weapon of mass destruction and then hand it to a hanyou with no experience with power or the way of the sword. To any demon, it was a bafflement that I wanted to solve. After recuperating, I went in search of ways to get the sword. It occurred to this Sesshomaru that if I can get the sword, I can theatrically get you as well."

"There's a few screws loose in your plan you know that right?"

"It's true that there are holes but at the time, it baffled this Sesshomaru to want a human so I rationalize it to the sword. Have you ever wonder why you were never attacked though I knew you were Inuyasha's weakness? It was because my beast was intrigued and refused to harm you. I a human hater refusing to kill a human? Imagine the speculates when they hear of this."

Well, that explains why she nor her other friends were ever attacked when they ran into Sesshomaru. The man was clearly a master at hiding his emotions. "OK, I got that but then why didn't you just ask me? I was friends with a hanyou and demons. It wasn't like I was going to attack you."

"You are always guarded by someone within the pack so this Sesshomaru just took to sneaking glances. Perhaps it's from all the spying that this Sesshomaru's mind started to think of you in such a way. When I took in Rin, she reminded me of you from the short times I did manage to get. It would explain why it was easy for this Sesshomaru to love her so though I only see her as my pup."

It really was sweet that he thought about her in such a way for so long but it just raised so much more questions. Sesshomaru was answering all her questions so what better time than now? Just before she opened her mouth, Sesshomaru smirked as he looked ahead of them, past the fire. "Inuyasha has returned with our meals haven't you brother? It's impolite to listen in on people's conversation without permission little brother." Just as he finished speaking, a cheeky Inuyasha came back into the clearing with the now clean meat. His face was flush and embarrassed but he didn't look the least bit guilty. Sitting down, he started preparing the meat to roast over the fire, trying not to look Kagome or Sesshomaru in the face. Ignoring the rather embarrassing scenario that just occurred, Kagome coughed lightly and went back to playing with Sesshomaru's hair while asking him where they were going now.

"Hey Sesshomaru, where are we going now? With the jewel back, I really want to go back to Kaede and see what she thinks about it." Nodding his agreement, they waited for the food to cook in peaceful silence.


	14. Chapter 14

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

_**A/N: I realized that the story was dragging out so I sped things up a bit. Next chapter, we get to see what daddy Sesshomaru is like. That and what Kagome's ancestor's are like as well. I write for my entertainment so I barely spelled check but hopefully it's still readable.**_

**_Oh, wrote a story called "Miko Mystery". and it's complete. Go check it out. I changed the name but the story is the same. XD_**

**_Enjoy~!_**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 14_**

"InuYasha! How many times must you kiss the ground before you learn?! I don't want you threatening everything that walks before you start attacking. Kami, I thought you matured some."

"Woman, it ain't easy to stop attacking demons when they're after your ass! If you'll just let Sesshomaru carry you, we could have been at Kaede's place by now!"

"I don't want him wasting energy on something so trivial!"

"But wasting our energy on demons left and right is not trivial?!"

The bickering continued that way for another hour as they walked to the village. Looking at them, one would be surprise that the two could argue and walk in a straight line at the same time. While Sesshomaru agreed with Inuyasha about it being easier to just run, Kagome had stuck her hand in his face and demanded that he keep quiet so here he was, walking behind the two bickering people as he stayed silent, listening to the conversation around him with slight amusement. It was rather adorable the way her face turn red from her puffing out her cheeks in frustration. Perhaps he should have Inuyasha pick fights with her often? It would be considerably nice to smooth out her wrinkles...in bed.

"Shut up woman! You make no sense! You're just a target out here and that's without the jewel! Any demon close by can sense us and are after the jewel but your too stubborn to admit it! Your wrong, I'm right. End of discussion. Sesshomaru, pick her up. We're running."

Normally he not do what Inuyasha ask but since this was an emergency, he decided to obey without question. Lifting his intended by the waist, he pulled her to his side as he formed his demonic cloud and started to float away with Inuyasha running below. He had to hold Kagome closer to him as she started to fret about but calmed slightly when she realized she was in the air and would fall if she kept struggle.

The remaining time to the village was spent in silence as Inuyasha was too low to make conversation and Kagome was giving Sesshomaru the silent treatment. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew Inuyasha was right but she didn't want Sesshomaru to carry her. If he carried her, she definitely get aroused by his scent and the last thing she wants was for Inuyasha to know she was horny. She'll die of embarrassment before she even made it to Kaede!

Seeing the familiar outline of the village, she couldn't help but squeal. It's been so long since she saw her friends, it'll be nice to see more faces than the two she wasn't speaking to. Sesshomaru landed with Inuyasha skitted to a stop moments later and Kagome wiggled her way out of Sesshomaru's grasp. Making a dash for the hut in front of her, she pushed by the door and called out to anyone that was there.

"Sango! Miroku! Rin! Kaede! I'm back!"

Strangely enough, the only person she saw was Kaede, sitting there making stew like usual. Typically, Rin was here to correctly season the soup but the teenage girl was nowhere in sight. Sitting down across the blind woman, she asked her where everyone went to.

"Kaede, do you know where everyone is at?"

"Ah yes child. Rin be in the forest with the spirit while the slayer and monk went traveling. Young Shippo still be at the training for kitsunes."

While it's normal for Shippo to be away from the village, it was rare for both Sango and Miroku to leave at the same time. One was always behind to watch the children. "Wait, then who's watching the children?"

"Thy be watching the children, along with Rin. They must be with her now if the hut is this quiet."

OK, that explained one thing but not the spirit thing. What spirit was Kaede talking about? She didn't get a chance to further think on it when she heard the prattling of footsteps running closer to the hut. She turned around so that she was facing the door and waited for impact. Several seconds later and she had arms full of giggling children. Luckily, she managed to keep herself upright or else she'll have landed in the stew. Patting each children on the head and giving them a kiss on the cheek, she waited her the rest of her party to come in. It took some time, but eventually Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Rin came inside. She didn't know why but she seemed to be waiting for the spirit to drift in when Rin came into the hut. Realizing that no one else was going to come through the door, she turned around and tilted her head so that she could see Rin.

Rin was the same as she was when she left days ago but something was different. She use to emit a dainty aura but now it looked like she was trying to hide a powerful force within her body. In fact, Rin seem more on edge than usual and that in itself was strange since the girl was probably the only carefree person in the village, what with being the ward of a Taiyoukai and all. It wasn't like she was lacking in clothes, food or money. apparently things have changed in days she have been gone.

"Oh yes Rin. Kaede was telling me about a spirit your with. Can you tell-"

"I'm sorry Kagome Nii-chan but I can't. It's a secret for now."

Secret? Since when does little Rin have secrets? Turning to Sesshomaru, she saw the same expression on his face that was probably on hers as well. The watch as Rin fidget a bit before opening her mouth again.

"Kagome Nii-chan, do you want to know where Sango and Miroku went?" While she was more interested in her secret, she respected her wishes by not asking any further. Every woman have secrets and she'll respect Rin's.

"Actually yes, I'm quite interested. Do you know where they went?" Nodding her head, Rin reached over to pour seasoning into the stew Kaede was making. Having done that, she returned to her seat and placed the youngest of Sango and Miroku's children in her lap. "They went to the Southern West island of Kyushu."

"Why did they go there?" Asked Inuyasha who noticed Sesshomaru's slight twitch.

"They went to meet Kagome Nii-chan's ancestors."

Ancestors? She had ancestors? Well, it was obvious that she had ancestors or she wouldn't have been born but she never thought that there would be some before she...you know. So her ancestors where at Kyushu. That's great. She'll go to Kyushu too and meet with her family! No sooner had that word left her mind, she started to get depressed. She would love to meet her ancestors but she rather meet her immediate family more. Giving a depressing sigh, she didn't notice all the stares she was getting until Kaede spoke up. "Ah child. Thy just remembered something. It be with ye's old bone eater's well."

"The well? What's wrong with the well?"

"It appears as if the well has reopened and-" Kaede never got to finish her statement as Kagome ran out of the hut and towards the forest where the well was. All that could be seen in her wake was a trail of dust as she ran full speed before disappearing from their line of vision. It was quiet for a moment before Inuyasha's infamous "Keh" broke the silence.

"So you sensed it too then. I felt it a while back but thought I was just going crazy from all the peace."

"Nay child. We all felt the surge of power from the well."

"You think Kagome Nii-chan will go home?" Nobody answered Rin's question because they feared the outcome. If the well opened last time to let Kagome through to return to the past, has it opened again now to take her back into the future? It was a question no one wanted answered.

"It shall not take her back. It has allowed her heart the peace she would have lack if she was to stay here any longer."

Startled by the mysterious voice, both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru tensed and placed their hand of the hilt of their sword, ready to attack if the need arise.

"Calm yourselves brother to our father and mate to our mother. We mean you no harm but to state the truth." A moment later, a shadowy figure emerged from Rin, revealing the spirit that they met days ago. Still wary, they sat back down but keep their hand where it was.

"Why do you calm that this Sesshomaru's mate lacks peace here? She is content here and shall be satisfied once we have mated spirit."

"Content and satisfied she may be but will she be happy? She has missed her family so and her need was so great that when she birth us, her powers reawaken the slumbering magic that the well had. She is free to travel as she had once before now that the magic is infused with her reiki."

"If it is infused with her reiki, then can this Sesshomaru pass through the well when we share our powers?"

"That is something even we don't know father. But we will warn you. Go to Kyushu. Protect her family or you will have no mate to spend eternity with." Having exhausted their endurance from training Rin and the talk with their father, they returned within Rin, but not before speaking one last time. "The jewel father. The jewel must be given to our sister. She now wields our power and must be the one to bare the burden of the jewel. It is a selfish desire but one that must be done."

Having disappeared, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was left to wonder what the spirit meant. What sister? Where they talking about Kagome's future child? They sat in complete bafflement until they heard a shuffle and saw as Rin got up and headed for the door, along with the three small children. Sesshomaru looked at her hard. Days ago, he saw her as a pup, young and always in need of his protection but the child standing there was not the same person. This child was a woman now. A woman who was growing independent, growing powerful without him and who hiding something from him. He didn't like that she was hiding things from him but he trusted Rin. She was his pup after all. "Rin, what sister do they speak of?"

"They speak of me father. I am to be the next protector of mother's hearts."

o0o

Coming to a stop, she paused there, in front of the well. Staring at the old thing, she noticed how nothing changed yet it was entirely different. The same yet odd feeling was there but she felt fear. She feared that if she crossed, she may never return. She now have something to look forward to here in the past and he was going to be her happiness when she let him completely in. Though she feared that she will not live up to his expectations, she expected to do her best. She'll be the best mate she can be for Sesshomaru and everyone else can suck it if they have a problem with it.

Leaning over the wall, she could feel the power flowing around her as she stared at the bottom of the well. Hopeful, she started to climb over when she felt she was being watched. Quickly turning around, she saw Sesshomaru standing there. Quiet and compose. That was the man she fell in love with. the man she was going to come back to when she came back from the well. Swinging her legs out of the well, she straighten her back and extended her hand so that she was reaching for Sesshomaru to take a hold of her outstretched hand.

It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to cross the distance between them, closing the gap until his hand was in hers and he pulled her to his chest, mindful of the spikes. They stayed that way for a moment before he tilted her chin up and gave her the most tender kiss ever shared between them. It didn't last long, just enough to have both craving more but that was all they could share at the moment with Inuyasha and Rin coming forward. He released her lips but not her body. He held her there for a bit longer before he let her go. Taking one hand, he lead her to the well, helped her over the edge and gripped her hand tightly. Side by side, she waited for her to jump. Minutes seem to pass before she jumped, but not before she told him that she'll be back.

"I'll be back you know..."

"I know."

All three watch as Kagome jumped into the well before being engulfed in the blue light that usually came from the well when she time traveled. Sesshomaru stood there, staring at the well when Inuyasha came and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll come back ya know. If not, I'll go get her." Sesshomaru didn't say anything but nodded. Rin also came up with the children.

"Why don't we spend the day here? I feel she won't be back today."

o0o

Floating. She felt like she was floating. She always felt like she was floating in water when she crossed. She didn't know it but she realized that she missed the sensation she get when she traveled. Soon, she saw a glowing white light that told her she was going to land soon. She closed her eyes as she felt her body materialize into a physical form. Waiting a bit, she waited until she heard the chirping of birds, the honk and horns she didn't hear in Feudal Japan. Opening her eyes, she looked up to she the ladder that she installed when she was still traveling, hunting for Naraku.

Climbing up the ladder, she slowly walked towards the door before sliding it open. She was hit with the rays of bright light and the horrible stench of pollution. Squinting her eyes a bit, she waited for her eyes to readjust to the lighting before focusing on little details that she thought she'll never get to see again. Walking out of the well house, she wandered a bit until she came to the God Tree. It was the same as it always was. It was like nothing have changed.

"Kagome?"

She held her breath. She haven't heard that voice in years and feared that her mind was playing tricks on her. Ever so slowly, she turned around and came face to face with someone she loved dearly. Sucking in a breath, she felt the tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Kagome? Is...is that you?"

"Yes. Yes, it's me mama." Like a scene from the movies, Kagome and her mother rushed at each other, embracing each other when they came into contact. Crying and holding on to each other for dear life, they sat there, in the middle of the stony ground crying each of their hearts out. It took some time but they managed to dragged themselves into the house where she was greeted with the sight of Souta and her grandfather. It became a family hug that she longed for and the tears just wouldn't stop.

"Kagome dear, how did you get back? We thought we'll never see you again." sobbed her mother as they all continued to hug.

"It's a long story mama but I'll tell you everything."

"Sis, it's great to see you again."

"Same here squirt. Same here."

"Kagome..."

"Yes grandpa?"

"Welcome home."

Nothing could have stopped the waterworks that was now pouring out of all their eyes. It truly have been years for this reunion. It was a dream come true for all of them. "Yes grandpa. I'm home." None of them noticed but outside, the first signs of snow was falling as they tenderly embraced each other.


	15. Chapter 15

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

_**A/N: An extra long chapter just for the holiday. Merry Christmas everyone, even if it's a day late and happy new years. I took longer on this chapter but I had to come up with new character designs for Sango and Miroku. Now I got to make one for Shippo too. Maybe I'll do Rin as well. Kohaku? Maybe. I'll probably post those up soon. Also, thanks for all the views and reviews.**_

_**For anyone new to this story:**_

_**Asahi is an OC made by my beta and is not real. So is Tearyl and Lady Raya and the past Higurashis. I couldn't find a name I like to match Kagome's name in meaning so I picked a random name that sounded the same in English. The well opened in response to Kagome's awakening power to blend with hers. The jewel is back but I hate that piece of crap so it won't have a major part in my story. It's been awhile since I wrote a lemon so chapter 16 is the good stuff. XD**_

**_Enjoy~!_**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 15_**

Outstretching her arm out, she waited for a snowflake to land in the palm of her hand as she watch it melt with interest. Such a small amazement for something so unique. Looking at the sky, she allowed the windy cold breeze to blow by, picking her hair up in a gust of wind as it flew all around her face before sliding back into place. She enjoyed the silence she gets when it was winter. Granted it was a harsh season with it's chilly air, soft white blanket of snow and it's inability to grow or harvest crops but she loved the winter nevertheless. Closing her eyes, she lifted her face up, seemingly staring into the sky as she listened in to the sounds of the forest she was in. The scurrying of animal paws as it prattles through the snow looking her food. The snow drops of snow as it falls from a tree branch and into the ever growing pile of snow beneath it. Such cold scenery yet so peaceful and like all peaceful moments, her's was interrupted by the familiar voice of a male she called 'little brother'. Eyes still closed, she waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps as it came to a halt behind her. Only then did she opened her eyes and turned around to face her bundled brother. His cheeks where slightly read from both the air and his jogging as his black hair swayed in it's short ponytail as the wing blow.

"Sister, mother is wanting your presence. There are two people here with a fire neko youkai searching for the current head priestess."

"Ah. Tell mother I'll be there shortly. I want to gather a bit more herbs before returning. If possible, can you tell our guest to wait a bit so that I can continue in my task?"

Receiving a nod, she watched as her brother scampered off in the direction he had come from. Seeing his back disappear from her line of vision, she released a sigh she didn't realize that she was holding in. Since she became head priestess three years ago, her village always seemed in need of her service. She wasn't blind and knew that while her village was not poor, they did have a hard time surviving in the harsh winter. They lived on an island and most of their income comes from fishing but with lakes and rivers frozen, they could barely make enough money to survive one month. If something was done soon, she feared her village might not make it through the season. The young men of her village had all left, wishing to seek a life outside of farming. At one time, they wanted to stay and help but it quickly changed when she became head priestess. Those who were near her age all confessed to holding affection for her but when she could not return the sentiment, they all began to leave. She didn't want to reject them but she couldn't live a life of lies. Once they had their suits rejected, they all turned their attention to another woman and one by one, each couple began to leave her dwindling village. If this keeps up, her family may be the only ones left.

Rather displeased with the way her thoughts were headed, she focused her attention back to gathering the necessary herbs needed. As she bent down to pick a few herbs, she could hear the sound of footsteps on crunching snow as a shadow loomed over her as she cautiously awaited his arrival. Pausing in her harvest, her blue eyes shifted up to she stared back into black eyes with orange pupils for eyes. It was a demon that she was staring at and one that didn't look to friendly. It was huffing from the cold as it stared at her. She wasn't really sure what to make of it as it stood there and looked at her without moving a muscle.

Ever so slowly, she raised to her feet as she kept her eye on the demon before her. Wary, she started to straighten out her close, checking closely to the demon to anticipate if it was going to attack or not. Seeing as it haven't attacked her yet, she asked it a question. "Is there something that I can help you with youkai? While I must confess that I am not use to helping youkais, I will not turn down a creature in need."

"Are you the head priestess for the village a couple meters from here?"

"...Yes I am. To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?"

"A message from the Southern Lady Raya. She wishes to have an audience with you." Telling her the time and place for her appearance, the demon turned around and headed back to where she presume was the Southern Palace without another word. Strange how the demon Lady would want to seek her out specifically, let alone want to speak to a human, a miko no less. Standing there dumbfounded, she continued to look in the direction of the demon before shaking her head and returning to her task to quickly return home. If the Lady wish to see her then she will appear at date. Gathering the remaining herbs she needed, she headed back to her village, quickly scanning the forest for anymore unexpected company.

Reaching the edge of the village, she saw whatever villagers that had stayed gather their own supplies to survive the coming winter. Heading directly for her hut, she waved to the villagers she passed by before stepping into the warm hut to greet her guests. Once inside, she took notice of the new comers. The woman she saw wore an unusual outfit. It was a black dress that parted at her sides, stopping at mid thigh with red trims. It looked more from the main land as it had the characteristic of the knotted buttons that connected one side of her clothes to the other and ran to her side. In the front was a golden design that if read write was a kanji written not only backwards but upside down as well. She had black leggings underneath and pink armor plates on her shoulders, elbows and knees that were strapped on by red rope. She wore a red sash tied at the hip on her right side of her hips with boots that came mid-way from her knee and ankles with a touch of red at the boot. What was really unusual was her hair. Her long brown hair with parted bangs was tied at the left in two hair loops. From what she could tell, the hair loops were separate as one end was used to wrap around the looped hair and tied by a red hairband with two hair sticks sticking out as the other was left to hang down. Her sides only came to the top of her breast as a portion of it was in a tube-like hair ornament. Her brown eyes and fair skin made her a beauty that also made her stand out of place in her little hut.

Next to her was a monk with the typical dark blue robe and dark purple over cloth as it covered his entire left arm, making his fair skin stand out the more. He had a rosary around his neck as his indigo eyes focused on her. His bangs covered his right side but not enough to cover his eye as the other side was pulled over to reveal his forehead. When he turned his head to the woman beside him, she saw that his hair was long enough that he could have choked himself with it's black tresses. Hearing a mewl from the woman's lap, she looked down to see a two tailed fire neko lazily stretching. 'What an odd pair of travelers.', she thought to herself as she sat down on the other side of the hut. It was only quiet for a moment before questions were being asked.

"Are you the priestess that leads this village?"

"That I am."

"And can we assume that you are also a Higurashi then?"

"...Yes. My name is Kaname Higurashi. May I inquire as to who you two are?"

"Ah, forgive us for not introducing ourselves first. I am Miroku and this here is my beautiful wife Sango. We can in search of -"

"Are you two among the group that helped in the slaying of the vile hanyou Naraku?" Getting a nod from both parties, a smile came to Kaname's face. "In that case, you are most welcome here. We don't have much to offer but I hope you would like some tea."

"Thank you Lady Kaname." They took some time to sip tea before continuing their conversation. "As I was saying. We are here on the request of a friend to protect you and your family from harm."

"Protect me? Why would you heroes need to protect us?"

"Do you know of the other woman in our group?"

"The one that was said to dress strangely?"

"Yes, she is the one. Well, it would seem that the demon that intends to mate her has enemies that will try to destroy her family, harming her while not directly causing conflict."

"And you are saying that she is part of my family? I know of no other than my mother, brother and grandfather so I'm afraid you must be mistaken."

"That is where you are wrong. You see, if anything where to happen to you or your family then our friend and her family would cease to exist." Confused, Kaname couldn't see how her life and that of her family can erase the existence of an another family but the two in front of her wouldn't lie. Though she just met them, she could tell that they were not liars. "You see, she is not apart of your immediate family but rather your descendent."

"...De-descendent?"

"Yes. Lady Kagome is your descendent from 500 years into the future and the demon courting her is none other than Lord Sesshomaru."

"You mean to tell me that a Cardinal Lord, a _demon _Cardinal Lord who is infamous for hating humans is going to mate my descendent 500 years from now who was also responsible for the destruction of Naraku? Please forgive me but I find that hard to believe."

"We imagine that it would be hard to believe at first so we came ahead. They should be arriving in a couple day's time. Until then, we will answer any questions you or your family may have."

"Okay, say that I believe you and that my descendent is coming to see me. How would I even know that it's her?"

"That's simple Milady. Lady Kagome... is the spitting imagine... of you."

**_o0o_**

It's been four days since she came home and she spent the entire time talking non-stop to her family. She wanted to visit her friends but she feared that she couldn't relate to them anymore so she stayed home and talked with her grandfather when her brother was at school and her mother went shopping for dinner and other house supplies. Now that Kagome was home again and on another quest, her mother thought it was best to get supplies that she can use on her journey, rather she came back or not. Kagome had thought that when she told her mother about her courtship to Sesshomaru rather than Inuyasha, she would have have a heart attack but it was just like her mother to just smile and accept her judgment. In fact, her mother was out buying...certain items... that she thought would please a man greatly back in Feudal Japan. It was embarrassing talking with her mother with her non existing love life as of yet but she couldn't very well get married or mated and _**not **_tell her family now that she crossed over.

It was strange really. At one point, she was used to Inuyasha barging into her room and demand that she return to the past to collect shards but now that Sesshomaru was courting her, he doesn't have the right to do that anymore and it wasn't likely that Sesshomaru would do the same thing. Sesshomaru. Thinking about him made her heart ache. She really like the guy and she'll bet on everything she knew and love that she'll come to love him too, just as he loves her. Remembering what has transpired between the two always made her face red from embarrassment but her mother understood. She was way pass the age where she should have had a lover and experience the pleasures that comes from sexual intimacy. That and the fact that in the past, women were wed and pregnant by fourteen, well past the age Kagome was when she first went time traveling.

Hearing the doorbell ring, she ran to the door, excepting it to be her mother as she flung out the door and readied herself to grab the multiple of bags she knew her mother would have tried to carry on her own. To her surprise and great relief, but mostly surprise, she saw Inuyasha on the other side of the front door.

"Well, are ya gonna let me in or keep me out?"

Not sure how to respond to Inuyasha's presence back into the future, she stepped to the side, allowing her hanyou friend inside. She watched as he came in, said "I humbly intrude" and walked into the kitchen and started chatting with her grandfather like eight years didn't pass. Walking herself into the kitchen, she stood at the entry way and watched as her grandfather and Inuyasha sat close together and talk and laugh. It sooth her heart when she sees Inuyasha smiling so happily but seeing him smile made her thought of Sesshomaru and what it would have looked like if it was him instead of Inuyasha that came to the present, though she ignored the 'polite' language Inuyasha was using. It was like he grow up as a cultured and well mannered boy instead of being chased by demons and humans all his life. In fact, seeing him here made her wonder why Sesshomaru didn't come through when Inuyasha did. She was going to ask but she was saved when her grandfather, bless him old aging soul, asked Inuyasha the very question she was thinking.

"Say Inuyasha, where's this Sesshomaru I've heard so much about? I hear he's your brother and wanted to see for myself what kind of man would be taking my only granddaughter away from me."

"He's not here. The well wouldn't let him through."

"The well didn't let Sesshomaru through? But it let you through just fine." commented Kagome when she heard the response. Though she was happy that Inuyasha was here, she would have preferred Sesshomaru.

"I don't know why it didn't. I don't think I've ever seen him this mad since he wanted Tessiaga and found that he couldn't use it." She was sad to know that the well didn't let him and it clearly showed in her slumped shoulders and posture. "But he did try. In fact, he's been trying all night and this morning. Do you having any idea what it's like to see my mature older brother repeatedly jump down an old dirty well with a scowl on his face? It's absolutely entertaining. He even had to take his armor off because he got stuck the first time he tried to go through the well. His Mokomoko-sama looks like a dirty dish rag now too." Now that brought a smile to her face. He was trying to reach her and he was ruining his reputation as a cold blooded, elegant and refine demon to do it. Yes, she could definitely love a man like that. They all shared a heartfelt laugh when Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"Ah, looks like your mother's home Kagome. Guess we better go help her. From the sounds she's making, I'm guessing she's carrying a lot of bags."

Both she and Inuyasha went outside to help her mother carry the groceries and by the time the were done, Souta had came back from school so everyone was home and helping in some way. Souta was helping by occupying her grandpa's time as Inuyasha and Kagome helped her mother pick and placed everything away. Small chat was made every time someone thought of something so the house was as lively as it's always been. Kagome's mother wanted them to spend another night but Inuyasha refused kindly.

"Sorry, we can't. We got another enemy that needs killing and I'm pretty sure my brother's out destroying anything that has legs or if he thinks is moving so we'll have to pass. Kagome just needs to pack and we'll be on our way." At first she wanted to rebut Inuyasha's decision but when she heard Sesshomaru was going crazy without her, she decided that it was best to go back. Inuyasha promised her family that if she couldn't come back through the well after today, he'll make sure she lives through the 500 year gap to she them all again.

Having finished packing and getting bento dinner for them and everyone else still in Feudal Japan, they stood on the edge of the well, saying their last goodbyes. When they finished hugging everyone, they jumped through the well and into the flashing blue light. Together, they closed their eyes and enjoyed the familiar presence of the well. "It's nostalgic huh? Been eight years since we came through the well together."

"...Your right Yash. I miss this feeling but I'm happy that I got to see my family again. It's made me happy then I ever thought. I thought that I could handle not seeing my family for 500 years but seeing them now, I knew I was just lying to myself. There's no way I could have lived for that long and not miss my family as much as I did." It was quiet. A peaceful atmosphere as hey headed towards the glowing light, telling them they were about to be on the other side. "Yash... I glad things turned out this way. I'm not happy about what happened but... I'm thankful to her. She allowed me a way back home, a peace of mind. Though I can't forgive her for what's she done, I am grateful. I'm grateful for meeting you, our friends, your family and even our enemies. If not for them, we... we wouldn't be who we are today. We can love some and we can hate some, but never forget that everything happens for a reason. You're all connected Yash, even if we can't feel it sometimes."

Though he will never admit it and she will never call him out on it, he was tearing at the eyes. He once thought that he and Kagome could share a future together but seeing her with Sesshomaru and how perfect they were for each other made him realize that it wasn't true. He was only there to set the path for her to walk. To hold her hand until she's ready to let go and reach for the hand that was meant for her. Just like Kagome, he's grateful for the love she showered him with, the care and support she gave even when she was in pain. He'll never find another Kagome like he'll never find another Kikyo but it was worth giving her to his brother if she get to bloom into the real Kagome. The woman she's suppose to be.

Reaching the end of their time traveling, both Inuyasha and Kagome stood in the well and enjoyed the fresh air that came with the past. What they didn't want or except was to see Sesshomaru as he was jumping down. Three pairs of eyes went wide as they stared at each other. One gold and blue against another gold. It was too late to stop Sesshomaru as he was already in the air and falling into the well so Inuyasha did the only thng he could. He grabbed Kagome, pushed her down as he covered her body with his own as the soles of Sesshomaru's boots landed right at Inuyasha's head. Trying to tighten his grip on the wall, he supported his weight and Sesshomaru's as to not crush his friend.

"Oh my Kami, Inuyasha! Sesshomaru, get off of him! No! Just...just jump right back off him!" Trying to lessen the pain, Sesshomaru placed his hands on the walls of the well to propel himself out of the well. With the bigger inu gone, the younger slumped forward as she cried for Sesshomaru to help. Unsure of how to help when he was the cause of the problem, Kagome suggested that Sesshomaru use his tail to lift Inuyasha out of the well. Having done that, he used his tail to then lift Kagome and her bag out of the well, just for Kagome to run to Inuyasha's side. "My Kami Sesshomaru! What's wrong with you?! Why on Earth were you jumping into the well?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer right away but he did grumble out his reply. "This Sesshomaru was upset at the well for not allowing him to go through so I has been jumping through the evil thing repeatedly in hopes it might allow me passage." Though it was sweet that Sesshomaru loved her enough to act the fool she excepted Inuyasha to be, she couldn't stay mad at a guy who was covered in dirt from head to toe. Hearing Inuyasha's groan, she switched her attention back to her injured hanyou friend to check him over for any serious head injuries. Tired of being fussed over, he swatted Kagome's hand away. "Goodness woman. I'm fine. It'll take more then his foot to take me out."

Glad that Inuyasha was okay and not suffering from a concussion, she got up and walked to Sesshomaru, bringing him a bit before giving him a hug. "I told you I'll be back."

"That you did mate. That you did but did you have to stay so long? This Sesshomaru can only handle so long without knowing if you'll return to me." Pleased that he missed her so, she leaned up and gave him a sweet and innocent peck on the lips. "I missed you too."

Sesshomaru would have done some more if Inuyasha wasn't slyly looking at him with leery eyes and if Rin and the children hadn't come running up. Seeing their aunt have returned from her home, they all processed to hug and tackle her to the ground, glad that she came back. All at once she was questioned by the children and she patiently answered each one, even going into her bag to retrieve the little toys and supplies she bought back for them. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched her as she surrounded herself with children, Rin by her side, laughing and smiling all the time. They couldn't help but enjoy the way things were. She was happy, the children were happy and when Asahi's been dealt with, they'll all be happy. Sesshomaru couldn't keep the glow from his face if he was dunked with a barrel full of neon liquid. Seeing his mate so happy with children made him crave pups of their own but he could wait. He's a patient demon after all and sh was well worth the wait.

Hearing them sneeze, he nearly forgotten that the ground was covered in snow and that they all must be cold. Suggesting that they all head towards the hut, Kagome was dragged by three children as two and a half demon males and one human girl watch on in mild amusement.

"What have you guys been doing since I've been gone? I hope you all miss me as much as I miss you?"

"Yes. We missed you but I think Lord Sesshy missed you more."

"... Lord... Sesshy?"

"Uh huh. He let us play with his fluffy tail and sometimes he'll change into a puppy and play with us. When he's big, he'll toss us into the air with his nose."

"Oh really?" Turning around, she saw Inuyasha and Rin snickering as Sesshomaru had his face turned away. "And what pray tell has Lord '_**Sesshy**_' been doing since I left?"

"Jumping through the well. He's been at it for hours Auntie 'Gome. Maybe he wants a bath? He's filthy now." Kagome couldn't stop the snickering of her own when one of Sango's twin said that. While it was true that Sesshomaru was in dire need of a bath, she couldn't picture Sesshomaru doing any of the things they said. Hearing it spoken out loud and seeing Inuyasha and Rin laughing as Sesshomaru glared at everything in sight confirmed her suspicion that Sesshomaru would indeed make a great father. He may seem cold but he'll definitely be a loving father.

"Is that so? Maybe I should bath the bad puppy now shouldn't I?" That got Sesshomaru's intention and if she didn't now better, she swore she saw him take a glance at the well, almost as if he intended to jump through the well some more just so that she'll have to bath with him.

"Lord Sesshy'll make a good father Auntie 'Gome. You should have babies with him too. Then we can all play together~!" Now that definitely got Sesshomaru's seal of approval. The children's value to Sesshomaru must have gone up a couple of notches now that he willingly came up to the only boy and picked him up before placing him at the end of his tail as it curled around his body. Soon, he picked up both girls and had each one secured in the crook of his arms as they all hurried back to the village. While the boy fell asleep, the girl's didn't and continued to pester Kagome about the babies.

"Auntie 'Gome, you want babies too don't you?"

"Of course honey."

"Then why don't you make some with Lord Fluffy like mommy and daddy?" Oh what a loaded question that was.

"He's Lord _**Fluffy **_now is he?"

"Uh huh but you won't answer our question...Oh! Maybe you don't want babies with Lord Fluffy. Then what about uncle Yas-"

"The only 'babies' she'll have are ones from this Sesshomaru little one. Do not forget that. I don't take kindly to jest, even from children." Hearing the girls giggle, Sesshomaru frowned. Why were they not scared? "Why do you laugh when threaten?"

"Because Lord Fluffy'll be a great daddy indeed."

"A great daddy huh?"

"Yes!"

"I should hope so since he'll be the 'daddy' to my babies right, '_daddy_'?" If what the girls said before was a loaded question then this was a time ticking bomb. He could picture all sorts of 'daddy' things he could do but he'll have to wait for some alone time with his mate.

Having reached he village, they hurried even faster to Kaede's hut for several reasons. The children were getting sleepy, Rin and Kagome was getting cold, Inuyasha was hungry and Sesshomaru wanted to whisk Kagome away and play 'daddy' for a bit. By the time they arrived at the hut and all went inside, they noticed that an extra body was in the small hut. Looking up, Kagome exclaimed happily as she ran over to the little boy who now came up to her breast.

"Shippo~"


End file.
